When Broken is Easily Fixed
by alwayssirius
Summary: What happens when broken isn't easily fixed? Meet Corinne, a girl who finds out life isn't always so simple.
1. An Unfortunate Collision

Corinne lies in the back of the car with her arms crossed and an angry face, waiting for her mother and brother to come out of the house. Her trunk is already in the back and her kneazle is curled up on her lap.

Her mother opens the door and holds out a large bag. "Put that next to you, please."

Corinne ignores her. Her brother enters in the passenger side, takes the bag from their mother, and tosses it on her legs. She kicks the bag to the floor and glares out the window, not bothering to turn her head to acknowledge him.

"What's your problem? You've had this attitude of yours all week," her brother admonishes.

The comment angers her, but she chooses to remain silent. Any response would make the situation worse. It's her way of controlling herself.

"Corinne, sit down right and put on your seat belt," her mother tells her sternly.

She puts on her seat belt in a noose like fashion, now angry at the world. She stares out the window, wondering why she has such terrible luck. All she wanted was to go with Jenna today. It isn't as if she were asking for the world on a silver platter, but she was begrudged even that small request. It doesn't help that her idiot brother is telling her mother that a good punishment for her attitude would be to forbid her to see her friends when she returns for the holidays. She considers telling him to shut his fat mouth, but thinks better of it. Arguments with her brother always escalate into shouting matches. That and she doesn't want to waste her breath. Her hand automatically goes to her wand as she considers how perfectly a Tongue-Tying curse would work right about now, but getting in trouble with the Ministry wouldn't exactly be the icing on the cake. She contents herself with petting her kneazle, Spartacus.

"Honey, I know you wanted to go with Jenna today, but I wanted to take you. You're going to see her everyday at school, but I won't see you for months and I wanted to be there when you leave."

She continues to ignore her mother. It isn't as if it'll be the last time she sees her. She goes home for the holidays, what's the big deal about letting her go with Jenna?

They ride in silence until they reach the train station. As soon as the car stops, Corinne hides Spartacus in her bag and goes around to grab her trunk. It's heavy, but she manages to drag it to the floor and onto a trolley. She struggles, but she refuses to ask her mother or brother for help. She walks to the barrier and crosses it, only to collide with something very solid on the other side.

"Oi, watch where you're going!"

Corinne looks up to see Sirius Black. Her eyes narrow. "If you don't want people to run into you then don't stand in front of the barrier." She brushes herself off and makes sure she didn't drop anything. It's a good thing their bodies are what collided instead of their trunks, she thinks, glad to have avoided any serious pain. Though, really, she wouldn't have minded if her trunk had rammed Black.

"Corinne, don't be rude to this nice gentleman," she hears her mother say coming up behind her.

"He's no gentleman, mum," she mutters before pushing past him and going to find her friends.

"I apologize. She's had a bad day," Mrs. Johnson says on her daughter's behalf before hurrying after her.

"It's fine," he says to her retreating back. "It isn't your fault you have a boorish daughter."

"I see you've had a run in with my sister."

Sirius turns to see a blonde boy who looks to be only a couple of years older than himself. "Literally," he answers, rubbing his hurt shoulder.

"Cody Johnson," he says, sticking out his hand.

Sirius shakes it. "Sirius Black. I must say, I feel sorry for you, having her for a sister."

"Thank you, someone finally understands my pain."

"Unfortunately, I do. So did you graduate from Hogwarts already or-"

"No, I'm not magical. I believe the term is 'muggle'."

"A muggle eh?" Sirius didn't know Johnson was a muggle born. He actually didn't know much about her other than the fact that they didn't like each other. "Well if you ever want me to hex her for you, just owl me."

"I might just take you up on that offer."

"I'd be more than happy to do it, believe me. Anyway, I should get going before the train leaves, but great meeting you."

"You too."

"See ya Cody!" Sirius says loud enough for Corinne to hear.

Corinne looks out the window, half-heartedly waving at her mum. She sees Spartacus sticking his head out of the bag her mum is holding, and blows a kiss to him. She wished Hogwarts allowed kneazles; she's really going to miss her pet.

She turns to follow her friends, but that's when she hears Black, and glares. "My brother has been here no more than five minutes and Black has already befriended him. Why does he keep finding ways of making my life miserable?"

Jenna laughs. "Come on Corinne, Sirius doesn't spend his time plotting against you. Stop being so dramatic."

"You're right," she laughs. "Tell me about your summers."

Jeremy speaks up first. "Well, seeing as how I spend most of it with you lot . . ."

"You know what I mean!" she laughs again as they get on the train.

"Eh, well I drew a lot. Oh look, here's an empty compartment," Benjamin says, opening the door and dragging his trunk in.

"Nice find," Steven says. "I spent most of my summer taking care of my little brother while my parents were at work," he grimaces.

"But your brother is so cute!" Jenna and Corinne say at the same time.

"Doesn't stop him from being a little monster."

"He's what? Six?" Jeremy smirks.

"Yes, but he can't control his magic and I'm not allowed to use mine."

"The ministry would never know-"

"No, but my brother would tell my parents and then I'd be grounded."

"Bugger," Jeremy laughs, "my summer was great. I mostly ate and slept. I wanted to fly but my parents wouldn't let me. My mum is really paranoid now, she says she doesn't want me going out anywhere alone."

"My mum too. She' worried about everything that's been in the Prophet. She didn't want to let me come back to school but I told her she was off her rocker if she thought I was staying home. She was more reasonable after Dad talked to her."

"D'you reckon it'll get worse?"

"Oh yeah, my dad said that if this Voldemort bloke isn't stopped soon, the Wizarding world will be in a state of open warfare. No one will be safe then, wizards and muggles alike."

"And here I thought our biggest worry this year would be starting our lives, not losing them."

"We're going to have to face this once we're out. We won't be able to hide in school anymore."

"Then we'll have to make this last year the best ever. Don't worry about it yet."

oooooo

"Let me see your badge," Remus tells James.

"It's real Moony, I already checked," Sirius says, making the others laugh.

James unpins it and hands it over.

"What Dumbledore was thinking, I'll never know," Remus comments, examining the badge and handing it back.

"He was thinking that I'm the best man for the job, of course!" James grins.

"Picture Evan's face when she finds out you're Head Boy. Especially if she got Head Girl."

"That would be great! Then she'd have to spend time with me!"

"She's warmed up to you a little already; this might just be your year, Prongs. Which reminds me, I saw you talking to Corinne Johnson earlier, Padfoot. What was that about?"

"You saw us arguing," he corrects, "and it was because she mauled me at the barrier."

"I saw that," Peter chortles, "it looked painful."

"It was, and she didn't even apologize!"

"She doesn't seem to like you mate."

"The feeling is completely mutual. I don't think much of stuck up Ravenclaws."

"And she doesn't think much of arrogant Gryffindors."

"You talk to her?"

"She's quite pleasant to talk to unless your name is James Potter or Sirius Black."

"She doesn't like either of us?" James asks as Sirius rolls his eyes and mutters, "what a tragedy".

"She's okay with you now, mostly because she reckons that if Lily is able to stand you, you really have changed. But she still hates you Padfoot."

"I would care if she meant anything to me," he shrugs.

James and Peter snicker. "You're a prick mate, but at least you're honest."

"So this is our last year at Hogwarts."

"We have to go out with a bang, something to make ourselves more of a legend than we are."

"We have to make it the best year ever."

"You never know, maybe this'll be the year you finally get some, eh Worm?"

"Lay off him," Remus says calmly.

"What about you, Moony? Are you finally gonna 'unleash the monster within'?" James chortles.

"You can't talk, you're 'saving yourself' for Lily."

"At least I've set my sights on someone," James grins.

"You know, I've never heard you talk about any girl," Sirius muses. "You have to have fancied _someone_."

"Or at least, there has to be someone you've wanted to shag."

"It's Johnson, that's why you were asking about her, because you're jealous," Peter teases.

The others latch on to that. "Johnson? Not my cup of tea, but hey, if she does it for you-"

"I do not fancy, or lust after, Corinne, or any other female."

"Are you saying you're a poof?"

"I think he is. I mean, if he doesn't want females . . ."

"What I meant is that there's no one I'm interested in."

"Come off it. Johnson's not that bad."

"Oh yes she is," Sirius mutters.

"I'm not-"

"Moony, there has to be someone."

"Absolutely no one."

"Rubbish. We'll find someone for you, Moons, don't worry about it."

Remus rolls his eyes. He'll never be able to change their minds. He hopes that they don't insist on trying to set him up with Corinne Johnson though.

* * *

I love Sirius Black, I can't stay away from writing stories starring him :)


	2. The First Day

Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it :)  


* * *

Steven puts down his fork and relaxes. The start of term feast was, as always, delicious. He looks around the Great Hall, examining the scene before him. "Look at that little bugger! He looks like he's eight!" he says, pointing at a passing first year.

"The new lot does look rather young," Benjamin muses.

"Did you see that Selby bloke? The one sorted into Gryffindor?" Jeremy asks.

"Oh yeah, he tripped on the stool and crashed onto the Hufflepuff table right?"

"That's the one, glad we didn't get him."

"What do you think of our first years?"

"They might be able to live up to the Ravenclaw name. Though there was one who looked rather thick."

"Hi Jeremy," Alicia waves shyly as she walks by.

"Hey Alicia," Jeremy waves back, curious as to why she singled him out.

"Are we invisible?" Steven asks the group around him after Alicia is gone, "because apparently Jeremy is the only one sitting here."

The others laugh. "And to think we've shared a dormitory with her for the past six years," Jenna says, shaking her head.

"I wonder where Diane is, they're usually inseparable," Corinne says.

"I heard her family left the country."

"No!"

"Yeah, well can you blame them? They're muggleborns."

"That's a shame, now there are only three of us left in our dormitory," Jenna sighs.

"That must be nice, having so much space now," Jeremy says.

"You act like having five people is so bad."

"He's exaggerating," Ben says, ever the optimist, "it's fairly spacious."

"Yeah, but still three is better."

Steven changes the subject. "So who do you reckon Alicia will stick to now?"

"Jeremy," Jenna giggles.

"I'm actually considering it," he murmurs.

"You are?" Corinne repeats hollowly. She isn't sure why it bothers her, but it does. She, by no means, fancies Jeremy, but he's a close friend. If he gets a girlfriend . . . well everything would change between them, wouldn't it?

"Sure, why not?" he shrugs.

"Everyone is leaving," Ben comments.

"Good, I'm ready to sleep."

They follow the crowd and eventually end up in the Ravenclaw common room. It looks the same as always: the domed ceiling with stars, the midnight blue carpet, the arched windows with blue and bronze curtains . . . . Corinne and Jenna take the staircase to the right of the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and walk to their dormitory. There are three trunks next to three of the beds, but the fourth is empty. Corinne vaguely wonders if it will remain empty for the rest of the year or if someone will take it out.

ooooo

The next morning, Corinne, unused to having to wake up early again, yelps when she notices the time on the clock. She rips open her bed hangings and rummages through her trunk trying to find her clothes while calling to wake Jenna.

"Who is screeching like a bleeding hag?" she asks through her hangings, thoroughly annoyed. Once glance at the clock, however, stops her complaining. "Oh. Bollocks."

Jenna joins Corinne in a mad scramble to get ready as quickly as they can. Twenty minutes later they find themselves walking to the Transfiguration classroom.

"I can't believe we missed breakfast. I'm so hungry," Jenna groans. They had walked into the Great Hall in time to get their class schedules, but all the food was gone, along with most of the school.

"I know. With my luck, my stomach is going to rumble in class when everything is dead quiet."

Jenna laughs. "Yeah, you're probably right. I'm glad I'm not you."

"Thanks," Corinne smiles sarcastically.

"At least we aren't late to McGonagall's class," Jenna says.

"We might as well be. Look, everyone is inside already," Corinne says, holding the door open.

They scan the room looking for any open seats. Jeremy is sitting with Benjamin and Steven is in front of them with an empty seat next to him. There's another open seat next to Sirius a couple of tables away, but neither of them want that one. Corinne and Jenna exchange a quick glance, and then they're off racing to sit next to Steven. Jenna beats her by a second.

"Sorry," she grins.

"Yeah, yeah," Corinne grumbles, waving to Steven before turning to make her way over to Sirius's table. Steven sighs. He had secretly been saving the seat for Corinne.

"Ugh, I can't believe this is the last seat." Corinne drops her book bag on the floor and sits on the chair, scooting as far away from Sirius as she can.

"Actually, this isn't the last available seat, Johnson, there's one left next to Hirsch."

"Believe it or not, but I'd rather sit next to your then her. Everyone avoids her if they can."

"She's in our year right? Why don't you talk to her?"

"She isn't in my house. Why don't _you_ talk to her?"

"She isn't in my house either. Besides, she's never crossed my mind."

"Of course not. No one can catch the attention of the great Sirius Black," she says snidely.

"I'm glad you agree. Anyhow, I'm sure she would mind it less than I do if you sit next to her, so go."

"She would mind more. She blames me and Jenna for Ben's breaking it off with her last year and now she hates us," Corinne tells him, wondering why she's volunteering so much information.

"I can't stand you any more than she can. Go over there."

"Yes but you don't try to curse me every time you see me."

"Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind," he mutters.

"Sod off Black, I'm going to sit here whether you like it or not."

"How about you make this lesson more enjoyable and go stand in the back?"

She rolls her eyes. "That would go over well with McGonagall. How about you don't speak to me?"

"Only if you don't, Johnson."

They ignore each other as McGonagall strides into the classroom and begins the usual first day of class speech. "Settle down," she says crisply. Silence falls over the class. "This is your last year at Hogwarts as well as your NEWT year. As you all know, I only allow the best students in my NEWT level classes. If your performance in this class is lacking, I shall give one warning before dropping you from the class. This year we shall . . ."

Sirius tunes out the rest of her conversation and scribbles a note to James instead.

_I'm bored_

He hands it back where James is sitting. He receives a reply seconds later.

_I couldn't tell. I thought you were having the time of your life next to Johnson._

Sirius lets out a chuckle which earns him a glare from Corinne. She, unlike him, is trying to pay attention.

_Of course mate, didn't you see that loving look she just gave me?_ He reaches back and hands it to James, accidentally hitting Corinne in the process.

"Do that again and I'll hex you," she hisses at him.

"I'd like to see you try," he smirks.

"I hate you."

"I'm heartbroken now," he says sarcastically, retrieving the note from James.

_I did. I can really feel the love. When's the wedding?_

Sirius starts to reply but is distracted by Corinne's hand rising in the air.

"Yes Ms. Johnson?" McGonagall asks.

"May I please sit next to someone else, Professor? Black is passing notes and it's distracting me."

_What a cow, _Sirius howls in his head. She won't get away with this.

"Five points from Gryffindor-"

Sirius interrupts her. "Professor, it isn't my fault that Johnson is jealous because I'm not giving her any attention," he says innocently. There was no way he was going to let her win without a fight.

"You-"

"Enough," McGonagall says, ending the argument before it began. "Lupin, kindly switch seats with Black."

"Don't worry love, you aren't the only girl who can't get my attention," Sirius says before leaving, knowing that will irritate her more than anything else he could do.

Those close enough to hear them snicker and Sirius is satisfied. Corinne glowers at him but chooses to pay attention to McGonagall who has resumed her lecture. She will not let him get to her, the insufferable prick.

ooooo

Corinne hurries to lunch later that day, eager to get some food in her stomach. She'd been mortified when her stomach started howling in Ancient Runes, earning her funny stares from people around her. She finds Steven at the Ravenclaw table and joins him.

"Hey," she says as she starts piling food on her plate.

"Hey," he says, smiling at her. "Hungry much?"

"Jenna and I woke up late today and missed breakfast," she says in between mouthfuls of food.

"I wondered why you weren't here."

"Yeah," she laughs, her mood much brighter now that she's eating. "I had a horrible morning, and it all started with missing breakfast."

"It's not true, is it?" Jenna asks Corinne when she and Ben join them at the table.

"What isn't true?" she asks.

"About you and Sirius being an item?"

Corinne drops her fork, her good mood plummeting. "What?"

"That's what everyone's been saying," Jeremy says, coming up from behind her.

"Everyone reckons you two are seeing each other and the reason you were fighting in Transfiguration today is because he was passing notes to Phillips."

"He was passing notes to Potter, I wasn't _jealous_ about anything, and I most certainly am not his girlfriend!"

"I didn't think so," Jenna says, but she's too late to calm her down.

Corinne storms out of the Great Hall in search of Sirius. He has some nerve telling everyone such a horrible lie, she thinks. He wasn't in there so she reckons he's in one of the hallways. Luckily, she finds him coming down the marble staircase.

Upon seeing her, Sirius prepares himself for an argument. She looks furious and though he isn't in the mood for a fighting match with her, he won't take her yelling quietly. He's heard the rumors as well and is baffled that she would make up such a horrendous lie. As if he would sink so low in his standards.

He strikes first. "Who do you think you are?"

"Who do _you_ think _you_ are?" she shouts, ignoring the people around them.

"I'm not the one going around telling everyone I'm your boyfriend!"

"I'm not either!"

"Well it isn't me so it has to be you!"

"Why would I want people to think _you_ are my boyfriend?"

"Because I'm Sirius Black! Of course you'd want people to think that!"

"Oh you think you're so special! Well let me tell you, you're not!"

"Oi shut up! What's going on here?" James says, hurrying down into the hall with Lily in tow.

"It's him!"

"It's her!"

"From what I heard, it's about the rumors going around that they're dating."

"That's what this is about? Have you considered that maybe other people who saw you sitting together in class spread them?"

Neither of them answers; they're more content glowering at each other. James's conclusion is reasonable, but neither of them wants to be reasonable. They want to blame each other.

"Good, now that that's settled, let's go Sirius."

Sirius follows him. Lily stays behind with Corinne.

"Don't pay too much attention to him. He isn't as bad as he appears."

"I really doubt that."

The rest of the day is marred by the horrible beginning. Corinne can't help but dread the rest of the year with Black. She gets the feeling that today was the first of many unfortunate encounters with him.


	3. Jeremy

September passes rapidly. Nothing changes for Sirius and Corinne. They get into fights whenever they have direct contact, which isn't very often, considering they avoid each other at all costs. The only time they're forced to be in each other's company is in classes, and there are quite a few regrettable interactions between them.

For the first time in six years- and one month to be specific- Benjamin begins to suspect that Steven has feelings for Corinne. However, instead of voicing his opinions, he observes their interactions and finally concludes that Steven does, indeed, fancy Corinne. He isn't sure how deep the feeling goes, but he's sure it's there. As for Corinne, he sees no partiality on her behalf. He senses that may, in the future, be a source of tension among their group, but he hopes that he's wrong. They've all been friends since first year; he doesn't want that to change.

Jenna's prediction about Alicia proves half true. She spends half of her time with Jeremy and his friends, and the other half with some Hufflepuff girls. She and Jeremy aren't going out, but it's only a matter of time. Corinne struggles with the thought, but she forces herself to smile and pretend to be happy for him.

During her free hour the first Monday of October, Corinne marches to the common room, tired and sleepy. She sighs as she drops herself onto an armchair, taking out her assignments for the day.

"How are you doing?" Jeremy asks her, pulling up a chair.

"I'm exhausted. All this homework we're getting and all the studying . . . I don't know how you do it, with Quidditch on top of it all."

"I have one class fewer than you, so that helps a lot."

"True. How are things with Alicia?" she asks, afraid of the answer. They haven't been serious lately, but the changes have already started. For instance, this is the first time they've had a conversation alone in weeks. They used to talk all the time and now she feels as if she's losing him, and it hurts.

"I'm not sure. She's a nice girl, but we don't know each other very well yet. I want to take this slow."

"Are you going to Hogsmeade with her?"

"I'm not planning on it, but I have four days, I might change my mind."

"Right, it'll be strange not having you with us," she says, trying to laugh it off.

It's a hidden message: _I'm afraid I'm losing you._

Jeremy catches on and responds with one of his own. "I know. That's part of the reason I don't want to ask her. This is our last year together; I don't really want anyone to come in between the five of us. But then again, I mean, things change and we can't stop them. Just because I get a girlfriend doesn't mean I'll forget you lot." _You won't lose me completely, Corinne._

"No, but it would still be different. You would have to make time for her." _She'd be your priority._

"I don't have to be with her every second of the day though, and think about it, it'll be the same way when you find someone." _I'll still be around, but maybe it's time the two of us start letting go a little. Maybe we're too close._

Corinne forces out another laugh. "That's true."

There's no message in that for Jeremy to pick out, and all he can assume is that she's hurt. Of everyone in the group, they're the closest, and though there are no romantic feelings on either side, it still hurts to have to let go. But they have to, and he knows that.

ooooo

The next day in Defense, Jenna leads Steven to an empty table, Jeremy sits with Benjamin, and Corinne is left to find a table for herself. There was a time when Jeremy used to sit next to her, but since their conversation things have been different between them. She's appalled to have to sit next to Black though. Potter is sitting next to Evans, Pettigrew isn't in this class, and Remus . . . she doesn't know where he is. He tends to miss class a couple of days a month. She mumbles angrily all the way over to him, but doesn't even bother making a comment about how she loathes him, and neither does he. They sit as far away as possible and Sirius turns to talk to Potter, as usual. Corinne contents herself with staring at a box in the front corner, wondering what's in it. She can hear something inside and assumes it's a creature for one of the classes. Professor Grant walks in soon after, and all attention turns to him.

"Professor, what's in the box?" someone asks.

Grant uncovers it to reveal a harmless looking one-legged creature.

"That's a hinkypunk right?" a Hufflepuff asks.

"Yes," he replies. "It's for my third years."

"I remember when we studied them," someone else says. "The professor closed the curtains and all we could see was the lantern."

"That is correct, if you look closely, he looks like he's made of wisps of smoke so that when it is dark he isn't seen and the traveler follows the light, unaware of the danger," Grant tells them.

"Oh can you show us? I don't remember how it looked."

Corinne lights up. If Grant takes long enough on this subject, they won't have time to duel like he said they would this lesson, and she wouldn't have to be paired with Black. Of course they would do it next lesson, but she'd make sure to sit next to someone else and they would be her dueling partner! She crosses her fingers, hoping that Grant shows them the awful creature.

"I don't see why not," he shrugs.

Corinne grins, happy for the first time since she took a seat next to Black- which, really, wasn't very long ago. Grant flicks his wand and all the curtains close, leaving the room in darkness. Two seconds after the room is engulfed in darkness, the lantern lights, and sure enough the hinkypunk is barely visible if one knows it's there. As hideous as it is, Corinne marvels at its sheer genius.

"Oi Johnson, get your hand off my thigh! I'm not interested in you," Sirius says suddenly, loud enough for the class to hear. Grant immediately covers the box and flicks his wand to open the curtains.

Corinne blanches as the class erupts into giggles. She doesn't know what to do or how to respond. She decides to act indifferent. "Sod off Black, I wouldn't touch you if you were the last man alive," she says haughtily with a flip of her hair.

"Didn't seem that-"

"Ten points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Keep it up, you two, and it'll be worse," Grant threatens.

ooooo

"I cannot _believe _Black!" Corinne practically shouts back in the Ravenclaw common room.

"That was a bit much," Jeremy admits. He would have found it humorous if it had been anyone other than her.

"It was a joke," Jenna soothes her. "You know how the Marauders are."

"No, Black is trying to ruin my life! He will pay."

"Corinne, you really don't want to mess with him."

"He's right, the Marauders are known for their pranks . . . I don't think that's the best idea."

"I'm not going to prank him, I don't know what I'm going to do, but it'll be good."

Her four friends exchange concerned looks. "Right, well make sure he knows I have nothing to with it," Jenna finally says.

"Hi everyone," Alicia says, taking a seat next to Jeremy on one of the couches.

"How are you?" Jeremy asks her, giving her all of his attention.

"I'm doing great, but . . . well I don't mean to intrude, but is it true that you fancy Sirius, Corinne?"

She closes her eyes and rubs her forehead, trying to keep a calm voice. She's going to get Black if it's the last thing she does. "Are those the rumors going around now?"

"Er, yes."

"I'm going upstairs to plot," she says abruptly.

ooooo

Three days later, Corinne still can't think of some way to get Black back. She can't think of a single thing she can pull off. She crumples up the parchment she'd been plotting on and chucks it in the fire.

"I take it I don't want to be on your bad side today," Jeremy chuckles from behind her.

Her heart lightens at the sound of his voice, and her hopes soar, thinking that maybe she can get him back. "No one wants to be on my bad side any day," she laughs. "But I've decided to give up on trying to get revenge on Black."

"Smart girl," he says, "mind if I take a seat?"

"Not at all. What's up?"

"Not much. You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"That we're in seventh year now, and you still let Sirius get to you."

"I can't help it, he's just so . . . ugh. I don't even want to think about him. Let's talk about something else."

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"You're going to Hogsmeade with us this Saturday right?" she asks, confident that he will.

"Er, no, I decided to ask Alicia after all, and she said yes."

"Oh, that's great," she tells him.

Jeremy sees her forced smile. "Corinne-"

"Don't worry about it Jeremy. It doesn't matter. If you want to forget about the rest of the world now that you're going out with Alicia, then go for it."

"I'm not forgetting about the rest of the world. I still spend most of my time with you lot. It's one Saturday Corinne, one Hogsmeade trip."

"It's okay Jeremy, I completely understand. You like her more than us, whatever."

"You're being ridiculous."

"And you're forgetting who's been there for you since first year."

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

"For now," she says before leaving to her dormitory. Maybe that was an overreaction, but this loss makes her irrational. But then again, she feels she's right. It's true that he spends time with them now, but that's because they weren't serious. Once they become boyfriend and girlfriend, it'll all change even more, and that thought kills her.

"What was that about?" Jenna asks Corinne, who followed her after having seen what looked like an argument between her and Jeremy.

"Nothing," she grumbles from her bed. "Absolutely nothing."

"Is everything okay between you two?"

"Yes everything is fine between us," she snaps, "it isn't as if we're seeing each other for anything to be other than fine between us."

"Do you love him?" she asks bluntly. Corinne would never lie to her.

"No," she scoffs. "He's a friend. I don't see him as anything more."

"Right, well it just seems that way because, well, you two seem . . . tense . . . around each other, I guess. I don't know what it is, but I feel something is different with you two."

"It's nothing," Corinne says gently, finally having calmed down. Either they were being obvious, or Jenna has some excellent observational skills no one knew about. Corinne is leaning towards the former.

"Hmm, well don't let Steven see you acting like that. Who knows what he'll do if he thinks you love Jeremy. He's so protective of you," she says, continuing her essay.

Corinne, unwilling to even think about Jeremy, grasps the change of subject. "I don't understand why he's like that. I didn't say anything when he went out with that one girl last year."

"Which one?"

"I can't remember her name. She's a sixth year now, I think, but I can't remember which house. Might've been Gryffindor."

"Ah, yeah I remember, it was actually Hufflepuff. She was nice; I wonder why he broke it off."

"Jeremy said Steven told him that it was because he couldn't get over someone he was into or something like that. I can't remember exactly."

"I wish he would ask me out, but I don't think he will. We've been friends for too long."

"Or maybe he doesn't know how you feel. If you hadn't told me how you feel, I would have never guessed that you fancy him."

"Call me crazy Corinne, but I think I might even love him."

"Are you serious?"

"Well yes, I've known him for years, and I think I love him."

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I could tell him, if you want," she grins, knowing it's the last thing Jenna wants.

"Sure, and I'll tell Sirius you're madly in love with him," she says nonchalantly.

"You win," Corinne mutters, "I'll keep my mouth shut."

ooooo

"Ooh, we should get some Cockroach Clusters for the Halloween party!" Jenna says, pointing at the jar with the foul sweets in them.

Ben looks over at her. "We're in a shop full of delicious chocolate and candy, and you want to buy the worst thing in here?"

"It's for Halloween! You're supposed to get horrid things!"

"You can get whatever you want, but I'm sticking to some good, old fashioned, Honeydukes chocolate," Corinne says, emerging from behind a shelf with a stack of chocolate bars.

"Now that looks good," Ben says.

"You're right, I think I'll go for some chocolate frogs," Jenna agrees. "What are you getting, Steve?"

"I'm not sure yet, probably just some of these," he says, pointing at a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Classics," Ben says.

"Exactly, now I don't know about you three, but I fancy some butterbeer," he tells them.

"To the Three Broomsticks it is then," Jenna says, looping her arm through his.

They pay for their sweets and walk out into the fading sun, Jenna still holding on to Steven. Corinne and Ben walk behind them, keeping a comfortable space between them.

"Where do you reckon Jeremy is right now?" Ben asks.

"Probably stuck in Madame Puddifoot's," Jenna laughs.

"Poor bloke," Steven says.

"He's the one who wanted to go out with her," Corinne says, unable to keep the twinge of bitterness out of her voice.

Jenna shoots her a look before turning to Steven. "So you're saying you wouldn't take a girl there if she wanted to go?"

Ben sees the glance Steven gives Corinne, but she's too upset to notice it. "I would, actually."

They reach the crowded pub and Steven holds the door open for them.

"There's Jeremy with Alicia," Ben says, pointing over to a corner. "Guess he wasn't in Puddifoot's after all."

"We'll find a separate table, I'm sure he wants to be alone with her," Steven tells them.

Corinne sighs. All she really wants to do is pull out her wand and hex the girl, but that wouldn't exactly help the situation. She has to learn to let go, even though it hurts. "Look, there's a table over there."

"Go get it before someone else does," Steven tells her. "I'll get your drink. You go too Jenna."

They nod and push their way past people, tables, and chairs. She reaches the table and pulls out the chair, but Sirius Black beats her to sitting on it.

"You!" she hisses.

"Yes, me. Hi Jenna, pleasure to see you."

"Hi Sirius," she says. "It looks like we're going to have to fight over the last table, eh?"

"No, we can share," Remus says, coming up with James and Peter behind him.

"I am not sharing with Black," Corinne says stubbornly.

"Find your own table then," Sirius tells her.

"I was here first!"

"But I sat down first."

"I am not leaving-"

"What's the problem h- oh," Ben says, seeing Sirius and Corinne glowering at each other.

"Remus is right," Jenna says, "we can share. It's big enough for the eight of us if we pull up some chairs."

"No thank you," Corinne says, "I'm going back to the castle."

Jenna rolls her eyes at her friend's immaturity. So what if she has to share with Black for a couple of hours? It isn't as if she's going to be stuck with him for the rest of her life. "Okay, I'll see you later then."

"I'll go with you," Steven volunteers.

"You don't have to Steve," Corinne says.

"I know, but I want to."

"Come on Steve, stay and have fun," Jenna tries to persuade him.

"No thanks, I'll see you back at the castle though," he says, eager to spend time alone with Corinne.

Jenna shoots Corinne a look, but she shrugs and sends her a look that says 'you wanted to share'.

"Oi, does Bran fancy Johnson or what?" Sirius laughs once they're gone.

Jenna ignores Ben, who swallowed too much butterbeer in shock, and answers Sirius's question. "No, he probably didn't want her to walk alone. He's a gentleman."

Sirius and Remus however, did notice Ben's reaction, and though they don't openly contradict Jenna's assumption, they clearly see she's wrong. James would have noticed it if he hadn't been gaping at Lily and Peter was too busy staring at Jenna.

"That's good because Remus here is interested in seeing Corinne," James says, joining the conversation.

Remus chokes on his drink. "No, I'm not. She's a nice girl, but I'm not interested in seeing anyone right now," he says hastily.

"Don't lie, Remus! You know you want her."

"Oh that would be so cute!" Jenna squeals. "You were _made_ for each other!"

Remus scowls at his friends. Of all the embarrassing things they've done to him, this falls in the top ten.

ooooo

As Corinne predicted, Professor Malone postponed the dueling session for the next time they meet since the deviation with the hinkypunk took away valuable time. However, she was wrong about being paired with someone else. She is stuck with Black.

"Come on Johnson! You can do better than that!" he taunts.

Corinne throws more jinxes at him, but he deflects them lazily. She's known Black is good at dueling, but she thought she would at least be a match for him. She wishes he would stop playing with her. If he's going to beat her, he should do it already. His cockiness is infuriating. She throws another hex and he blocks it again. He throws a curse at her and before she knows what's happening, she's lying flat on her back. The class applauds for Sirius as she knew they would. She stays on the grass, looking up at the sky.

Sirius sneers at her as he walks by with his friends. It takes all of her self control not to hex him while he's walking away. She sees a hand in front of her and she takes it. "Thanks Steven," she grumbles as he helps her to her feet.

"That was an interesting duel."

"Yeah, interesting. Why was everyone around us anyway? Didn't you all have your own duels to attend to?" she asks as they walk into the Great Hall.

"We all finished before you did. No one played with their opponent like Sirius did with you," Jeremy tells her.

"I thought I would at least be some competition, but he beat me in seconds."

"Eh, you just have to practice dueling more."

"Oh I will, I'll beat him if it's the last thing I do," she says, taking a seat with her friends at the Ravenclaw table.

"Are you talking about your duel with Sirius?" Benjamin asks.

"You've heard already?"

"Everyone's talking about it," Jenna says.

"What are they saying exactly?" Corinne asks through clenched teeth.

"Oh that Sirius kept deflecting anything you threw at him and that he beat you in two seconds flat!" she says, not noticing the twitch in her eye.

Jeremy elbows her. "You aren't helping," he whispers.

She shrugs. "Oops."

"W-"

"These mashed potatoes are to die for," Steven cuts Corinne off, hoping to get her to forget Sirius.

"I'll tell you who's going to die," she mutters darkly.

"Have you ever noticed how your conversations tend to revolve around Sirius?" Benjamin muses.

Jeremy shoots Steven a look. He's the only one who knows how he feels about Corinne.

Steven shrugs, trying to act nonchalant even though he feels crushed. Benjamin is right. Not a day goes by without her saying something about Sirius. She says she hates him, but he finds it hard to believe. What chance does Steven stand against popular, good looking, Sirius Black? He doesn't, and if Sirius wants Corinne, he'll have her. And chances are that he does want her. Who wouldn't? She's beautiful, intelligent, funny, kind . . . . Then again, those could be the words of a man in love, because no matter what he pretends, he loves her. He has for years.

"They do not! He's an insufferable-"

"I don't know why you hate him so much. He's a decent person. Most of the Gryffindor crowd is really nice."

"If you like them so much why don't you go with them?"

"Because I like you lot better, now don't snap at me. I've done nothing to you."

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's just . . . forget it. Let's change the subject."

The group stays at the Raveclaw table long after dinner is over. The Great Hall clears slowly and finally a prefect tells them they should go back to their common room before curfew.

"Let's get going," Benjamin says, "I don't want to get a detention like last time."

"I know," Jeremy mutters. "It was five minutes after hours and Evans still gave us a detention."

"I'm going for a walk," Corinne says. She needs to clear her mind.

"Haven't you been listening to our discussion about detentions?"

"I don't care. I'll see you all later," she says.

"I'll come with you." Steven follows her out.

Jeremy sighs. Steven makes it so obvious, it's a wonder no one else has figured it out yet.

Corinne and Steven walk in silence until she speaks. "I love the castle at night. It's so quiet and peaceful. And all the memories . . ." she murmurs. "Like here, this is where we first met. Remember?"

Steven stares at the door to History of Magic. It was their second class and it was with the Gryffindors. "Yeah, that was the day you and Jenna first saw Sirius."

"Oh it is, isn't it? She had dropped her book and he picked it up for her."

"Yeah, you were both so into him."

"No we weren't! That was all Jenna!"

Steven thinks back to that day.

-

"_Thanks." The loud girl smiles flirtatiously at the Gryffindor boy._

"_No problem," he winks before walking away to see his friends._

"_Did you see him?" the loud girl asks her pretty friend._

"_Yes! He is so-"_

"_Sexy!"_

"_Who is he?"_

_I decide to step in and answer the question for them. "His name is Sirius Black."_

"_Even his name is sexy," the pretty girl says._

_The loud girl is now examining me. "You know, you're not bad looking yourself."_

"_Er, thanks?" I say, hoping that her pretty friend thinks so too._

"_I'm Jenna and this is my friend Corinne."_

"_I'm Steven," I tell her._

"_Well Steven, it most definitely is a pleasure to meet you," she says coyly._

-

Jenna was always very forward, very honest, but he had no interest in her romantically. The girls met his friend Jeremy and they all became friends.

"No, it was you too," I grin. In all fairness, this was before she knew what he was like.

"That was the class I met Benjamin in!" Corinne says. "I remember now. I sat next to him in class because Jenna so graciously left me alone to sit next to you. He was drawing and that's what caught my attention. They moved."

"Yeah, that's when he joined our group, right?"

"Oh great," Corinne mutters, seeing Lily Evans standing in front of them.

"You know it's after hours right? I'm going to have to give you two a detention."

"Just get it over with Evans," Corinne says impatiently.

"Oh, you can go," she says coolly. "I'll have a word with Flitwick and he'll let you know when you'll serve."

* * *

Chapter three :) So this is starting off slow, I know, but it'll change as it goes on. Any questions, comments, concerns can be expressed in a review :D


	4. Strange Occurences

I'm sorry it's taken so long to post up this next chapter. I just started school and I've been so busy! I'll make sure to update regularly though :) I was going to go over it a few times to see if I needed to make any changes, but that would have taken even longer, so I'll post it up like this.

* * *

Steven plops down on one of the desks but jumps up immediately. "This place is filthy," he mutters, dusting off his robes.

Corinne stands in the middle of the dungeon with her arms crossed against her chest, unwilling to get near any surfaces. She can't see a single clean area in the large room. She blames Evans for this. "Can you believe her? A bloody detention for being out after hours for ten minutes!" she complains to Steven.

"I hope you aren't talking about my Lily Flower," comes James' voice from the doorway to the dungeon.

Corinne wheels around. What is Potter doing here?

"It's true mate," Sirius says, coming in after him, "she didn't even give _you_ a break. Anyway, I hope this doesn't take too long, I have things to do."

"What are you doing here?" Corinne spits. She should have known Sirius would be wherever James is.

"What she meant to say," Steven mediates, "is that we didn't know you were going to have detention with us."

"We didn't either, but James's girlfriend had different plans for us."

"So you're the reason we get McGonagall instead of Flitwick," Corinne mutters. It's common knowledge that McGonagall's detentions are worse.

"Ah don't worry, Minnie isn't that bad," James says. "So why do you reckon she told us to meet her down here?" he asks, looking around the filthy room.

"I have an idea, but I hope I'm wrong."

McGonagall strides into the room seconds later. "Black, Potter, Bran, Johnson, I shall be brief. You are to clean this dungeon and the one adjacent to it. I will separate you into pairs-"

"Professor, wouldn't it be best to work together?"

"Putting you and Black together is hardly a detention, and I want these dungeons cleaned, not destroyed. Now-"

"Aww Minnie, we know you don't mean-"

"You are in enough trouble already Black, do not give me reason to assign you another detention. Now as I was saying, I shall separate you into pairs. Johnson and Potter, you will clean this dungeon. Black and Bran, follow me."

James and Corinne look at each other. "I guess we should get started," she sighs.

James looks at her in surprise. He's never heard her be nice. "Yeah, at least she's letting us use wands."

"Only because it's so filthy in here that even with wands it'll be hard."

"True . . . d'you reckon _scourgify_ will work?"

"There's only one way to find out."

The spell works minimally, taking off the grime only after going over the same area a number of times. They start with the ceiling and talk a little here and there. "You know, you're not that bad to talk to," James comments.

"I'm really not, I just don't like Black."

James frowns at this. Why does everyone seem to have the wrong idea about Sirius? Everyone seems to think that he's some kind of evil person who has no regard for other people. Okay, sure, their past actions didn't exactly do anything to disprove the assumptions, but people just don't know him. "He isn't bad if you know him."

"Yes he is. He parades around the school thinking he's the best thing that ever happened to womankind and hexes whoever he can."

"He isn't like that anymore. He's loyal, caring, and fun."

"No, he's arrogant, crude, and inconsiderate."

James shakes his head. She has him completely wrong. "You know, Lily used to think that about me until she got to know me."

"If you're insinuating that Black and I will one day become an item, forget about it."

"Don't flatter yourself, he isn't even interested." It came out more coldly than he intended. He opens his mouth to apologize but Corinne speaks first.

"Boo-hoo, let me go cry myself to sleep."

They continue working in silence, James indignant on his friend's behalf. The silence is interrupted by a voice coming from James's pocket.

"Prongs! Psst, Prongs!"

James takes out a mirror from his pocket and speaks to it. "What?"

"Is the coast clear?" the voice, which belongs to Sirius, says.

"Hold on, let me check." James puts down the mirror and takes out a piece of parchment.

Corinne frowns. The mirror is probably a two-way, they're very popular, but why would he mutter something to the parchment?

"She's in her office, you're clear."

"Thanks mate."

James clears the map and pockets it. "What's wrong?" he asks Corinne, noticing her stare.

"What is that?"

"Nothing," he shrugs. "It's just parchment."

"Tsk, tsk," comes a voice from the doorway. "You two are so slow."

"We're almost halfway done!" James tells Sirius.

"Yes, but we're almost finished with ours."

"How are you almost finished?!"

"Andy is really good at all these household spells. I picked up a few things when I visited her."

"Show us then, will you?"

"I don't know," he smirks, "Johnson doesn't look like she wants my help."

"I don't, Steven can help me," she snaps.

"Lighten up, Johnson, it wouldn't kill you to smile," Sirius says, walking over to help James. If she wants help, she can get it from Steven like she said she would.

Corinne mutters something unintelligible under her breath as Steven walks over to her. "How's it going?" he asks her.

"It's okay, at least I'm not stuck with Black. That would have ruined everything."

"It's too bad we aren't working together," he tells her.

"I know, that would have been perfect. It would've hardly been a detention."

"Yeah, but at least I'm here now," he says. He teaches her the spell and together they work on the walls. The grime comes off the walls so much quicker with the new spell. As loathe as she is to admit it, she's glad Black was there to show them the spell.

"You have to go, she's coming," James says suddenly, checking the map.

"We'll try to come back," Steven tells Corinne before leaving.

Corinne leans against one of the tables and tries to piece everything together. He looked down at the piece of parchment and knew that McGonagall was coming. It must be some sort of radar or something.

"What's on the parchment?" she asks James again.

He shrugs again. "It's blank. Nothing."

"Potter and Johnson, you are here for detention, not to socialize. Get back to work. When you are finished, you are free to go. I shall inspect the rooms tomorrow."

She probably wants to go to sleep already, Corinne thinks. They continue cleaning using the new spell, and it works wonders. They finish the walls and start on the furniture. It's surprising to see that the dungeon looks less foreboding when clean.

"We're back!" Sirius announces.

"You finished already?" Corinne asks Steven.

"Yeah, so we decided to help the less fortunate," he grins.

Corinne smiles at him. "Thanks. We only have the floor left."

They finish within minutes. "We're done, finally. Let's go."

"Hold on," Sirius says, "what do you reckon is in here?" he points to a tapestry in the corner.

"It's a door," James says, pushing the tapestry back and pulling the door open, "and it's locked."

Sirius points his wand at the door and mutters _alohomora. _"It didn't work."

"Try your knife," James tells him.

"Right." Sirius pulls it out and runs it along the door edges. It opens.

"It was locked for a reason. We should go," Corinne says.

"We're just going to check it out, no big deal."

"Look at this," James says, handing Sirius a jar.

It's transparent and changes shades every two seconds. Blue, green, yellow, orange, red, pink, magenta . . .

"It's full of sand, how strange."

"It doesn't matter, put it back," Corinne demands.

"Right Johnson, I'm going to do it because you told me to," Sirius mocks.

Corinne tries to snatch the jar from his hands but he holds on to it. Steven grabs her arm to pull her back but the jar falls and shatters when it hits the floor, spilling the sand.

Before any of them can react, they're gone.

-o-

James finds himself in what looks like a broom cupboard. He landed on a stack of buckets and random cleaning supplies, making a loud crash. He knows it's only a matter of time before someone finds him, so he scrambles to his feet to get away. He doesn't know how he got here, but he doesn't want any more trouble. He pulls the door open and comes face to face with Lily. She looks at him oddly, as if trying to decipher something. Her eyes widen suddenly and she hurries away without a word.

-o-

Corinne rubs her head, wondering where she is and how she got there. When she opens her eyes, she sees Steven on top of her. They're in a corridor somewhere.

Steven looks down at Corinne and can't help but notice how gorgeous she looks. He leans down and does the one thing he's never had the courage to do: he kisses her.

-o-

Sirius mutters _lumos_ and looks around, trying to see where he is. None of the other three are anywhere around him. He knows this place. It's Malone's office. He would be in so much trouble if he were caught there. It's too bad that Malone has an intruder alarm in his office, the paranoid git, Sirius thinks. The door opens before he even has a chance to move and he's face to face with Malone.

-o-

Then, as quickly as they disappeared, the four of them reappear in the dungeon.

"What was-"

"How-"

"Was that-?"

"Did we-"

"You know what? It doesn't matter, I just want to go," Sirius says, silencing everyone. He repairs the jar with a flick of his wand. The sand returns to the jar. Sirius is surprised but glad; it's less work for him. He doesn't know what happened, but he doesn't want to find out. It's been a long day and all he wants is to sleep. He returns the jar to the shelf, closes the door, and walks out.

"Right, well I'll see you two around," James says, following his friend.

ooooo

"What d'you reckon that was?" James asks Sirius as they walk up to Gryffindor Tower.

"I don't know Prongs. Maybe it was some sort of illusion?"

"I don't know what else to think."

They make their way to their dormitory, exchanging their stories. Luckily enough, they don't run into any prefects, not that they'd get in trouble, it isn't their fault they're out after hours this time, but the explanations would waste a lot of time.

-o-

"I didn't know you felt that way," Corinne tells Steven as they head to Ravenclaw Tower.

"I've always felt this way," Steven says. "I just don't know how you feel."

Corinne bites her lip. "I like you Steven, but Jenna has fancied you since first year."

"First year? I thought she was joking," he says, scratching his head. She would make comments but she was always laughing it off. He always figured she didn't mean it.

"No . . . . I can't do this to her."

"I really want to be with you Corinne."

She thinks about it as they walk. It's true that Jenna feels strongly about Steven, but so does she and Steven reciprocates those feelings so why should she give up her chance of happiness? If Jenna were really her friend, she would be happy for her. For some unknown reason, Corinne reckons Jenna won't be so understanding. "Let's . . . let's take things slow."

-o-

The common room is empty when Sirius and James walk in. They trudge up the stairs and into their dormitory.

"Hey Moony, Worm," James greets them.

They ignore him and gape openly at Sirius. "Padfoot? Is that you?"

"No, I'm your mum," Sirius says sarcastically, throwing himself on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asks.

"I live here, you dolt. Why do you look live you've just seen a dementor?"

"Because you shouldn't be here. You were expelled."

-o-

Corinne walks into her dormitory and sees Jenna on her bed. "Jen, you would not believe what happened today."

"And you're talking to me because . . . ?" she asks coldly.

"What's gotten into you?"

"I don't talk to backstabbing friends," she says, closing the hangings around her bed.

Corinne stares at her dumbfounded. What is she talking about? When did she backstab her?

-o-

"Hey, what's up?" Steven asks Jeremy and Benjamin when he walks into the dormitory.

"Just finishing up some last minute homework. How're you doing?" Benjamin asks.

"Fine, detention was just long," Steven says wearily.

"Detention?" Jeremy asks, putting down his magazine.

"Yeah, Corinne and I had detention tonight."

"For what? You didn't mention it."

"Yes I did. We were caught after hours yesterday remember? Corinne was mad because of her duel with Sirius in Defense."

"Steve, they never dueled. Sirius was expelled before that lesson."

"What are you talking about? He was expelled?" What is going on here?

"Yeah, I don't know exactly why but he's been gone for almost a week now."

"But I just had detention with him."

"Not possible mate," Jeremy insists.

"By the way, how are things with Jenna and Corinne?" Benjamin asks.

"Good I guess, why?" Steven asks distractedly, still trying to figure out why they think Sirius is expelled. What else could have happened?

"Good? So they're speaking now?"

"They never stopped, did they?"

"Steve, don't you remember the huge row they got into? They haven't spoken since."

"They haven't? Why?"

"Jenna said she saw you two snogging."

-o-

"Are you mental? We just came back from detention!" James says.

"What detention? You haven't had detention all year, Prongs," Remus says, losing his patience.

"Yes I did, Lily assigned us one yesterday."

"No she didn't, and he was already expelled," Peter says, pointing at Sirius.

"I wasn't expelled!"

"Okay, let's just say that he was expelled. What did he do?" James asks, trying to calm everyone down.

"You were caught breaking into Malone's office when you were supposed to be serving that detention you got for cursing Snape."

"I served that four-"

James holds up a hand to silence him. "Dumbledore wouldn't expel him over that."

"I know, but Malone took it up with the School Governors. They saw your records and weren't impressed."

"That isn't possible though. Look, here's what happened . . ."

-o-

"Snogging? She's off her rocker, we didn't . . ." Steven trails off, thinking aloud, "the only time . . . but it isn't possible . . . unless . . . but how . . . ? Did she say when she saw us? Or where?"

"All she said is that she saw you on the third floor corridor and you two were on the floor snogging."

"Are you sure-"

"Have you been living under a rock for the past week?"

"It feels like it," he mutters, lost in thought. He suspects that the illusion was something much more serious. The only thing that makes sense to him is time travel, but he can't be too sure. He'll talk to the others first thing tomorrow. Meanwhile, he decides to go along with whatever they say has been happening. "What happened to our group since they aren't talking?"

"We stay with Jenna and you and Corinne are usually alone."

"Look mate, we don't blame either of you for doing this. I know how you've felt about her for ages. It's like this until Jenna has time to cool down."

"How long has it been like this?"

"About a week."

"Four days to be exact."

"I'm going to call it a night. This has been a long day."

-o-

"Do you reckon it was time travel then?" Peter asks the group around him.

"What else can it be? It's the only thing that fits," James deduces.

"So the jar full of sand we broke was what caused it," Sirius states, running a hand through his hair. This sounds absurd to him, but Remus and Peter aren't lying; if they say he's expelled then he is, and if that's true then time travel is the only thing that makes sense.

"Are there any other major changes we should know about?"

"Er, well . . . Lily isn't talking to you."

"What?"

"She said she found you in a broom closet and even though she didn't see the girl she's sure you were in there with one."

"She's accusing me of something without any proof?"

"Women, mate."

"I need to talk to her."

"No, leave it until tomorrow."

"No-"

"Prongs, it's nearly eleven, she isn't going to talk to you. Besides, she's in the girl's dorm and it would be best not to start a scandal by trying to get up there."

"Fine, but what have I been doing for the past four days?"

"You have tried to talk to her, but it seemed half hearted. You've been aloof since Padfoot left."

"We'll talk to Steven and Johnson first thing tomorrow morning and figure this out."

* * *

So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know :D


	5. Forced Together

Here's my belated update. Sorry for the delay!  


* * *

"Corinne, forget breakfast, we have to find James," Steven says urgently when he sees her in the Great Hall.

"Why?" she asks, staring longingly at the eggs and toast.

"Because something happened last night; I don't think the illusion was an illusion. There he is," Steven says, pointing at James.

Corinne isn't sure what's going on, but Steven's explanation has her wondering about what really happened when the jar broke last night. If it wasn't an illusion, then what was it? It couldn't have been real. The three meet half way through the great hall, ignoring the curious looks the surrounding students are throwing at them.

"There you are. We have to talk. Let's go up to Gryffindor Tower," James says hastily, leading them up the marble staircase.

"Why there?" Corinne asks, still confused about everything. What are they talking about?

"Because that's where Sirius is," he says quietly.

"He's here?" Steven asks, surprised.

"Of course he is Steve, he does, unfortunately, live here."

"No he doesn't, he was expelled."

"He was? That's . . ." she checks her answer, not wanting to offend James, "interesting."

"I don't care if you don't like him, but you two had better make an effort to be civil until we figure this out."

They walk to Gryffindor Tower with little conversation. James stops in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady and gives her the password quietly so the others don't hear. He leads them through the common room and to the seventh year boy's dormitory.

"Steven, James, nice to see you!" Sirius says exuberantly. "Johnson," he acknowledges with a slight nod.

"Black," Corinne scowls.

"Where do we start?"

"We were talking yesterday and we reckon we traveled back in time four days and flashed back. Whatever happened in the five or so seconds that we were there changed the present."

"I was thinking something along those lines, but it's so hard to believe," Steven says, taking a seat on the nearest bed.

"What are you all going on about? What time travel?"

"You're surprisingly stupid for a Ravenclaw," Sirius says scathingly.

"At-"

"Stop," James says. "Corinne, haven't you noticed how everything is different?"

"No, I haven't. The only thing that's different is Jenna being mad at me, but that happens often so I didn't think much of it. Other than that, everything else is exactly the same."

"I'm willing to bet she's mad at you because of whatever happened last night. Look, last night I ended up in a broom cupboard and Lily caught me. She left without saying a word, and I was back at the dungeon before I could follow her. When I went back to the common room, I found out that she thought I was in there with another girl and now she isn't speaking to me. Whatever happened yesterday changed our present."

"Exactly," Sirius says, ignoring Corinne. "When I flashed back, I ended up in Malone's office and he caught me. I disappeared before anything else happened. Then I found out that I'm expelled."

"Steven and I ended up in an empty corridor. He landed on top of me and, um . . ." she can't finish the sentence. She turns away so no one sees her blushing.

"-and I kissed her. Jenna saw us and now she isn't speaking to us."

Corinne snaps her head over to where Steven is sitting. "That's why she hates me?" she asks, finally understanding.

"Yes."

"Oh." She bites her lip, knowing that this is one fight that won't blow over quickly. She has a lot of smoothing over to do, and even then Jenna might not forgive her. It's one of the cardinal rules: you don't steal your friend's man.

"Right, so what we have to do is find a way to go back in time again and stop ourselves from ever finding that jar," Sirius says, making it sound as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"We don't even know what caused the time travel. Was it the jar or the sand? Or both?"

"That's what we're going to have to research. Sirius can't leave this room so we'll meet here during our free periods. I have one after breakfast and lunch. How about you two?"

"I only have one after lunch," Corinne says.

"I only have one too, and it's before break."

"Ravenclaws," Sirius mutters under his breath.

"Shut up Black."

"Stop, both of you. Okay, each of us will come on our free periods. I'll be outside to let you in. Bring some books before you come and research the role of the jar and the sand. Find whatever you can."

Steven nods but Corinne says nothing. The last thing she wants to do is spend more time with Black.

"Corinne, we need you to come during your free periods," James repeats.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no, I will absolutely not come here during my free time to be in Black's company."

"Look Johnson, I don't want you here anymore than you do but this is something that we have to solve."

"No," she repeats. Why should she spend her only free hour in the presence of someone she detests? It's illogical.

"Can't you get past your childish idiocy and be responsible?"

"Hey, that's uncalled for," Steven steps in. "Corinne, they're right. It'll only be until we can fix this. I know you don't like when Jenna isn't speaking to you, so the faster we get this done the better for everyone. Can you please do this?"

"Isn't there any other way? Can't I research on my own?"

"It's more efficient when you have someone to bounce your ideas off of, and Sirius needs someone to bring him research material," James says.

"You could do it on your own, but it's better this way Corinne. It'll only be until we can fix everything. Do you think you can put your differences aside until it's all over?" Steven asks her gently.

Sirius rolls his eyes at this. Why is Steven mollycoddling her? What she needs is someone to tell her what to do, not talk her into it. He's only making her into more of a brat then she already is. What he sees in her he'll never know. He was disgusted when Steven said he kissed her. She's decently pretty, but her personality isn't.

Sirius sees the long, loathing stare Corinne sends his way, but she agrees in the end. "Fine."

"Good," James says briskly. "Now that that's settled, you have to get to class and I need to go to the library. Steven will be the first one back Padfoot, so make sure you get some work done then. Corinne and I will research with you before lunch," James says, thinking it's a good thing that Corinne and Sirius won't be left alone to kill each other.

OoOoO

It's been three days since The Incident, three long days that have taken their toll on Corinne. She's tired from all of the research and school work, she hates that Jenna isn't speaking to her, she hates that Jeremy is still trying to keep his distance, and the only good thing about any of this is that she has Steven. They decided to officially date since Jenna is already upset about it, but she isn't sure that it was a good choice. She doesn't care about him the way he cares about her, but she doesn't have the heart to let him down either.

Her thoughts are so jumbled that she doesn't even realize she's already on the seventh floor. James is waiting for her by the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I have some Head Boy duties to take care of so I'm going to have to leave you alone with Sirius until I'm done," he tells her when she reaches him.

"That's fine," she says quietly.

James is surprised at her compliance. He half expected her to throw a fit about it. "Right, so er, I'll let see you in a while," he says, ignoring the Fat Lady's complaints about having to stay open while they have a conversation.

Corinne makes her way up to the boys' dormitory and enters.

"Oi, you ever hear of knocking?" Sirius asks, annoyed.

"Sorry," Corinne tells him in that same quiet voice.

Sirius's mouth hangs open. Corinne apologized to him. What has happened to the world? "Er, don't worry about it," he says, feeling the need to be kind. "I reckon we should get started." He motions to the piles of parchment and books around him.

She picks up a book from the floor. "Okay."

Sirius grabs Theories of Time Travel, but he can't focus on what he's reading. He can't help but wonder what's going on with her. He's concerned, as much as he hates to admit it. Not because he has any romantic feelings for her, but because she isn't a bad person. He doesn't like her, sure, but she is no Snivellus. She's actually quite decent to anyone other than him, so their animosity stems from prejudices rather than true hate. He tries to keep his attention on what he's reading, but he can't help it. He has to know.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she answers, not looking up.

"Are you sure?" he asks again. He doesn't mean to pry, but she doesn't look like she's okay.

She stares at him. "I'm sure."

"If you say so," he says reluctantly, forcing himself to focus on the chapter he's supposed to be reading. They both stay quiet for the entire hour. Even when James comes in, no one says a word. He simply walks in and picks up a book, reading silently like the other two.

OoOoO

"Still not feeling better, are you?" Sirius asks Corinne the next day, seeing her downcast face.

Once again, they're alone in the seventh year boys' dormitory. James has Head Duties this week; Lily needed him to cover for her and James readily agreed, wanting to get back on her good side.

"Not really," she answers from her spot on the floor, unsure of why she's being honest with him. They're supposed to be enemies, right?

"What's wrong?" Sirius hopes to keep her talking. She seems to be more open today.

"It's just . . . Jenna. I hate that she's furious with me," she says, running a hand through her medium-long brown hair. She rests her head against one of the beds and closes her eyes.

"If you're so close then why doesn't she understand about you and Steven?" he asks simply.

"Because I'm a traitor in her eyes. She's fancied him since first year."

"But he doesn't fancy her, he fancies you," he frowns, trying to understand the dynamics of their friendship.

"She's fancied him longer than I have. It's like . . . how would James have felt if Lily had chosen you instead of him and you agreed to go out with her? Would he have understood?"

"Probably not," he says, conceding to her point.

"Besides, I don't feel strongly about him. I love him as a friend, but nothing more."

"Why did you agree to go out with him then?"

"Because I did fancy him, but then I realized that we're better off as friends. Now I don't want to hurt him."

"You should tell him the truth," Sirius says.

"He would be crushed."

"Believe me- he'd rather know the truth. He'll be a little hurt at first, but it's better than being lied to."

"But I spend all my time with him. If I tell him the truth, I'll have no one."

"Are you really so selfish that you'd rather keep lying to someone you 'love' than tell him the truth?"

"It's more than that. I don't want to hurt him."

"You're going to hurt him either way. Just suck it up and do it."

"It isn't that easy," she says, starting to grow frustrated.

"Sure it is."

"Sod off Black! It's all easy for you, stuck up here where you don't have to face anyone."

"Get out," he says coldly.

"We're supposed to research."

"Get out," he repeats.

"Fine by me," she mutters. She packs her belongings and leaves without a second glance at Sirius. She feels a twinge of regret at her harsh words, but it dissipates quickly. He had no right to say what he did.

* * *

Just as they were starting to get along, they both had to go ruin it. Or was Corinne just being, as Sirius calls her, a brat? Maybe it was Sirius's fault? What do you think? Leave a review and let me know what you think!


	6. Quality Time

Sorry it's taken so long to update! As a reward for waiting so patiently, here's an extra long chapter :)  


* * *

The previous days' disagreement is mostly forgotten by the time Corinne joins Sirius in his dorm. Neither of them says anything as they begin their usual routine of picking up the book they begun and looking for anything useful. Sirius is the first speak, and it's only after observing that something truly seems to be bothering Corinne. Not that he cares, he thinks to himself, he just doesn't like silence.

"This isn't just about Jenna and Steven. There's something else. You almost look . . . heartbroken," Sirius says, feeling stupid as the words leave his mouth.

"Heartbroken?" Corinne ponders. "I suppose that's about right, isn't it?"

Sirius has no idea what to make of that. "I was right?"

She sighs and leans against one of their trunks. "I don't know why I'm telling you, but I suppose you're the only one I can talk to about this. Jenna isn't speaking to me, Steven would be hurt, there's no way I'm admitting it to Jeremy, and Ben would accidentally let it slip."

"What is it?"

"It's Jeremy."

"Don't tell me you love him," Sirius says. That group doesn't need any more drama than it already has.

"Yes, but not in that way. Jeremy and I, we've always been close. He's like . . . I can't explain it. He isn't exactly a brother, but he's . . . we're just really, really close in a different way, you know? Neither of us have any romantic feelings towards each other, but we're still close," she repeats, "and I'm losing him."

"What do you mean you're losing him? You're still friends, right?"

"Well, before any of this happened, we talked and, in a way, decided that we needed to distance ourselves. He wanted to go out with Alicia and he felt it wouldn't be fair to her for him to be so close to me. And now that all this mess happened, we don't talk at all because he's always with Jenna."

"Oh, and that's why you're heartbroken?" Sirius asks, still not fully understanding.

"Yes. I don't know if heartbroken is the right word, but that's what it feels like. My heart hurts. Every time I think about him, I get this feeling inside and I get sad. I've never been heartbroken, but that's what it feels like, right?"

"I suppose so," Sirius says, "I wouldn't know either. Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"No, we aren't close like that. Okay, it's complicated. We were close, but not affectionate or anything; we never talked openly about how we felt about each other. Ugh, I'm doing a horrible job explaining it, but I don't know how else to do it."

"So you weren't close then?"

"We were. It's like, would you go up to Remus and tell him you love him and you don't want to distance yourself from him?"

"No," he scoffs, "I'm not a poof."

"Exactly-"

"But I would probably tell James- in a different way, obviously- because I'm closer to him than Remus."

"Well it's different because you're both guys. Lily wouldn't exactly care about how close you two are, but Alicia would mind about me and Jeremy."

"Maybe not, I mean, Steven doesn't mind, does he?"

"Well no because we haven't talked since he and I started going out."

"I see."

"Do you really?"

"Yes really. Do you plan on talking to him about it?"

"No, I'm just letting go, but it's hard. It hurts. It'll go away after a while, but it's . . . difficult because I still see him everyday. It's like, being so close and yet so far, type thing, you know?"

"It really sounds like you actually love him."

"Well I don't," she snaps, "unless you actually love Remus."

"Sorry I mentioned it," he mumbles. "Anyway, I'm really sorry about that. It must be horrible."

Sirius isn't sure why he's having this conversation with her to begin with. He doesn't particularly like her, but now that he's seeing her as an actual person with actual feelings his preconceived notions of her seem to be changing. They don't always get along, but they have more in common than they think. Sirius knows what it feels like to lose someone he cares about. To see that person everyday and know it's over, know it'll never be the same again even if by some miracle they would start talking again. He knows that pain.

"It is," Corinne says, looking away and trying to control her voice, "but the worst part is seeing it happen right before my eyes and knowing that there's nothing I can do about it."

OoOoO

"Do you want anything?" Steven asks Sirius and Corinne.

"No thanks."

"Nah."

"Alright, I'll be back." Steven takes off to the Grand Hall, eager to eat something. He skipped lunch to do some research in the library. He had only planned to spend the first half researching, but he found some interesting information. Now, however, his stomach keeps grumbling.

"So I see you're still with the poor bloke," Sirius comments to Corinne once Steven is gone.

"Yes."

"You know, you're only delaying the pain because unless you're planning on marrying him, you're going to have to tell him eventually. And honestly, the longer you wait, the more difficult it'll be."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Suit yourself," he says. "Have you found anything useful?"

"Not really. I know we need to find some way of controlling time through the sand, but how do we do that?"

"If I knew the answer to that, we wouldn't be here Johnson. Start reading," he says, tossing her a copy of Testing Time.

Corinne makes herself comfortable on the floor, lying on her stomach and spreading the book open in front of her. Sirius picks up The Mystery of Time and leans comfortably against the headboard on his bed.

After about ten minutes of reading in silence, Sirius looks over at Corinne only to find that she's fallen asleep. It can't be very comfortable- her head is resting on the book open in front of her. Sirius considers replacing the book with a pillow, but he's too comfortable to move. Besides, he thinks, if it were that bad she would wake up. He continues reading in peace, feeling slightly drowsy but forcing himself to keep reading.

When Steven returns he finds Corinne on the floor, still sleeping. "She must have been tired," he mumbles, sitting down next to her and brushing her hair out of her face. He can't help but notice how beautiful she is. He knows that she gets in her moods from time to time, but it isn't as common as it has been these past few days. He understands that losing the other half of their group has taken a toll on her. Now, however, she looks peaceful. Lying there, sound asleep, Steven can't help how his chest swells with emotion for this girl. If it isn't love, he doesn't know what it is.

"Probably," Sirius shrugs indifferently.

"Can you toss me a pillow?"

"Sure, here," Sirius says, handing him the one on his right.

Steven gently tugs the book out from under her head and replaces it with the pillow. She stirs a little but stays asleep.

"You can take her to her dormitory if you want."

"No, it's okay. She can rest while I help you out here."

"Thanks mate."

"No problem," Steven tells him, reading the book Corinne had been using.

OoOoO

It's lucky that the common room is devoid of people today at lunch time because if anyone were inside of Gryffindor Tower, they would wonder why they hear Sirius Black's voice exploding from the seventh year boys' dormitory.

"I'm tired of being locked up here! I see the same five faces everyday and I'm sick of it already!"

"Calm down, Sirius," James warns.

"No, I'm not going to calm down until Steve stops sabotaging our research! If Corinne means so much to you, ask her out again after but we _need_ to figure this out!"

Steven stares out the window, contemplating what Sirius said. "I haven't been sabotaging our research," he says calmly, "but I haven't told you everything I know."

James and Corinne exchange astonished looks. They were sure that Sirius had been on one of his conspiracy theory rants. He's had a few of them since he's been locked up, so having it be true is a shock.

"The cause of our time travel was the sand," he says.

"We could have told you that," Sirius interrupts.

"Shut up Black," Corinne snaps.

Steven continues. "The secret to controlling time is in the container. The jar provided no control, therefore time was unstable when it broke."

"That's why we flashed back and then forward again?"

"This is all speculation, but I strongly believe I'm right. The only thing I could think of is an hourglass, but there are obvious obstacles with that."

"Other than not knowing how to make one?"

"Well yes, I mean, let's say we make an hourglass. How would we go back in time? The only way to do that would be to let it run and then flip it over, but that would take too long."

"We would have to go back in time second by second."

"You can see the problem with that. So we either need to find another type of container that could allow us to control time or find a way to make an hourglass that would allow greater control."

"Okay," James says, rubbing his hands together. "This helps a lot. Now we know exactly what to look for. Steven has class right now and I have Head duties, but I'll come back as soon as I can. Meanwhile, we need you two to try to find whatever you can."

"I need to return these books and get some new ones then," Corinne says.

"Come back as soon as you're done."

"Hey, why don't you bring me some food while you're at it?" Sirius asks her.

"Because I don't like you." She doesn't appreciate how rude he was to Steven seconds earlier.

"Come on Johnson! I don't want to die just when we found out a way to go back!"

"Fine Black, fine," she mutters, stalking out of the room.

She takes about twenty minutes getting books and lunch. By the time she reaches Gryffindor Tower, she's exhausted from carrying a bag full of books and a basket of food. Then she realizes that she has no way to get inside. James isn't waiting outside as he usually does. She throws her head back and growls at the ceiling.

"This is just great. You know what? It doesn't even matter. He's the one who's going to starve," she mutters to herself.

"You talk to yourself much?" Sirius grins. He's making an effort to be friendly since she did take time to get him food.

She turns around and sees him at the portrait door. "You're lucky you came out right now," she glares.

He bites back a retort. She's impossible. Why should he try to be nice when she isn't? "Get in here before someone shows up."

They walk through the empty common room and up the stairs. Corinne sees him muttering to that piece of parchment he and James always carry around and her curiosity gets the best of her. "What's on that parchment?"

"Nothing," he says.

"I'm not stupid, Black, I know there's something on it."

"Maybe you are stupid, Johnson, because it's blank, see?" he says, waving it in her face.

She drops her bag once they reach the room and hands him the basket. "It could be hidden," she tells him.

"Here, knock yourself out." He tosses the map at her, confident that she will find nothing on it.

Corinne takes the parchment and examines it closely. It's true that it is blank, but there has to be a reason that they would always carry this around. Besides, she saw James using it in detention. She just doesn't know how.

"Specialis Revelio," she mutters, tapping it with her wand. Nothing happens. She taps it three times and says _aparecium_, but still nothing happens. She remembers the Revealer Jenna has, but it probably wouldn't reveal anything either. Besides, she and Jenna aren't on speaking terms. She hands it back to Sirius, still not willing to admit that it's simply a blank piece of parchment.

"Satisfied?" he asks her while opening the basket of food.

"No."

"Ah well. If you tap it with your wand and say your name, it'll insult you, but you probably don't want to do that."

"No, I don't."

"Hey, you know I don't eat this much, right?" he says, seeing all the food inside.

"Some of it is for me."

"Oh," he laughs, "right. So do you want to eat or research first?"

"Eat. I'm starving," she says, all contempt in her voice gone.

Sirius is dumbfounded. Her mood swings are hard to keep up with. "Er, okay then."

He conjures two plates and they serve themselves food. He decides to try a conversation with her. He just doesn't know what to say.

Luckily, she speaks first. "If someone had told me I'd be spending hours alone with you this year, I would have laughed at them."

"Same here. We've never gotten along."

"Never."

"Have you hated me since first year?"

"No," she says, avoiding his eyes. If he ever knew that she fancied him back then, she'd never live it down. "I started hating you when you became an insufferable, arrogant, git."

"Ah, that explains a lot. Did you know the only problem I have with you is that you have a problem with me?"

"So you hate me too?"

"Not hate, just dislike. But you're rather nice to talk to when you aren't biting my head off."

She laughs and the sound of it shocks Sirius. He's never heard her so much as chuckle before. He rather likes it. "You laughed."

"I know I'm always snapping at you, but you don't seem to understand how much I dislike you. I suppose I see a change now, but I really hated how you picked on everyone weaker than you."

"I didn't pick on weak people, Johnson, I picked on anyone who bothered me or got in my way."

"Oh, that's so much better."

Surprisingly enough, they spend an enjoyable hour together talking and laughing, their research forgotten until James walks in and gets them back on task. Corinne finds that Sirius isn't anything like she thought he was. As a matter of fact, she finds she rather enjoys his company.

OoOoO

"Bugger off," she says, unable to help the smile on her face, "you did not."

Sirius notices that she's being rather quiet today. He reckons she's brooding again about Jeremy, but doesn't make a comment about it. It's best to simply try to make her laugh rather than bring up the sensitive topic. "It does sound unbelievable doesn't it? But it's true. If you only knew half of the things we get up to . . ."

"I probably don't want to know."

"It's nothing bad, well, I mean, it's nothing like hexing people for fun. That isn't all we do, you know."

"Scott said he saw you four on the grounds the other night. What were you up to?"

"You talk to that poof?"

"He isn't a poof, and yes I talk to him."

"Never liked him, personally. As for you question, well, what _weren't _we up to?"

Corinne takes one look at his cheeky grin and knows that she won't get a straight answer from him. "Never mind, we're supposed to be working here."

"So what do _you_ do for fun?" he asks her suddenly.

"For fun? I don't know, I have fun whenever I'm with my friends."

"So you lot just sit in the common room doing your homework and have fun?" he asks incredulously.

"Well, yes. I mean, just being around each other is fun, but we do other stuff too. One of our favorite games is midnight tag."

"Midnight tag?"

"Yeah," she smiles. "It's regular tag, but it's harder because we have to make sure not to get caught."

"What's _tag_?"

"C'mon, you have to know what that is."

"I'm a pureblood Corinne, I don't know all of these muggle terms."

"It's a children's game. You have a group of people and one person is 'it'. Everyone else has to make sure not to get caught by the person who is 'it'. If the 'it' person 'tags' someone then that person is the new 'it' person. Get it?"

"As confusing as your explanation was, yes, I do believe I have the gist of it. But how does the person who is 'it' 'tag' someone?"

"Oh, well in the muggle game you just touch them, but we changed the rules to make it harder. The 'it' person just has to hex whoever they see. We only allow the leg-locker curse, but I've played with other people where anything goes."

"And you play in the entire castle?"

"Yeah, that's why we don't do it very often. It takes hours to finish a game."

"We have to play that once we get out of this mess," Sirius says excitedly. "We can do Gryffindor against Ravenclaw!"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not stupid. That parchment you always have is not blank, and you can somehow see whoever you're looking for or something."

"We won't cheat. We'll play fair. This game sounds too good to pass up. You Ravenclaws aren't as perfect as you try to act," he grins.

"Not really, no."

"Johnson, Johnson, Johnson, you really had me fooled."

OoOoO

"I mean, really Moony, I don't understand why she still defends him," Corinne hears James saying from the stairwell.

"She doesn't defend him-"

"Right, she only tells me shut up when I say anything about him. Like he never says anything about us, the slimy- oh, hi Corinne," James says, seeing her when he opens the door.

"Hi James, Remus," Corinne yawns.

"Hi Corinne, you look tired," Remus tells her. James walks over to Sirius and tells him what Lily did.

"Oh, I know, I feel like I've been reading for days."

"Have you found anything?"

"Nothing we don't already know. Where's Peter?"

"McGonagall made him stay back. He isn't doing to well in Transfiguration at the moment."

"Not to be mean, but I always wondered how he made it into her NEWT class."

"We help him with his work but we've been busy with the research so we haven't had much time to help him this past week or so."

"Ah, it all makes sense now. How was Ancient Runes?"

"It was interesting. It's getting difficult but still very interesting."

"I'm sure you have no trouble with it. You're a genius, after all."

"You're one to talk, Ravenclaw," he laughs.

"Oi, if you two are done flirting over there, we have work to do," Sirius scowls.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch," Remus says just as Corinne exclaims "We weren't flirting!"

"I know what flirting looks and sounds like, and you two were definitely flirting," Sirius tells them.

Remus chucks a pillow at him. "It's called teasing, Sirius, and do I sense some jealousy?"

"Keep dreaming, old man," Sirius says, chucking the pillow back at him.

Corinne rolls her eyes. "Oi, if you two are done flirting over there, we have work to do," she says, repeating Sirius's words to him.

"It's not the same thing," he argues. "I'm a man."

"That's up for debate," she smirks.

"Well love, we can settle this for once and for all in a matter of seconds. All I'd have to do is pull down my-"

"_No one_ here wants to see that, Sirius. Let's get to work."

"Sirius!" James bursts into the dorm with Corinne and Steven close behind.

He tries not to get his hopes up, but he can't help it. Why else would they all run up here looking out of breath and excited?

"Mate, we found it!" James yells.

"Found what?" Sirius asks, getting to his feet.

"Here." Corinne thrusts a newspaper into his hands. "I was reading the invention section of the Prophet and I came across this."

Sirius unfolds it and skims through the article. It doesn't go into details, but it mentions that they use a miniature hourglass that twists in the middle.

"All we have to do is make it twist!" Corinne says excitedly.

Sirius is frozen in shock. After searching for so long, they found it. "We can make this easily."

"I know. That's why we're all skipping classes. The faster we get this done, the better."

"We'll conjure an hourglass and take it apart-"

"We don't know what size we need. We'll probably want to make a twenty-four hourglass, so it would have to be larger."

"We'll figure that out later. We'll use a small one to figure out how to make it twist in the middle."

"We don't have to figure anything out. Kevin from Hufflepuff is great at making things like this. He'll make one for us in a flash."

"Gillins doesn't like anyone, he won't do it," James tells Corinne. The other two boys nod in agreement.

"That's not necessarily true. I happen to know that he fancies me. I can get him to do it."

Sirius holds back his snort. It was hard enough to believe that Bran _loves_ her. Hearing that another bloke fancies her is hard to believe. She's decent to talk to at times, but as an object of affection . . . that's a different story altogether.

"No," Steven says defensively.

"No what?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No you won't have him do anything for you. Then he'll try to make a move on you."

"You can't tell me I can and can't do Steven. I'll be back," she says, leaving the room.

James claps Steven on the back. "Don't worry mate, Lily is the same way with me."

"Right. Well I reckon we should start measuring how much sand we'll need."

"How do we do that?"

"D'you reckon we'll have enough?"

"We'll figure that out and I don't know. If we don't have enough for twenty-four hours, we'll measure out enough for twelve hours."

"Let's get to work then."

* * *

So there's a little Sirius and Corinne bonding time, sort of . . . hope you like this chapter :)


	7. Fixing the Future

"We did it, we actually did it," James mutters seven hours later.

"Yeah and this hourglass is great," Corinne says, holding up the finished product. It's the length of her forearm. The sand is already inside. They're careful not to flip it upside down in fear of starting the time travel on accident.

"It's technically a twelve-hour-glass," Sirius corrects.

Corinne glares at him while Steven speaks up. "So how will we do this?"

"Thirty-two turns should do it. We'll end up at the day of our detention around eight. That way we can take the jar and stop ourselves from ever finding it."

"How will we walk around without being seen?"

"That'll be no problem," James says. "The problem will be where we end up."

"How did you two end up in the same place?"

"I don't know."

"Retrace your steps. What did you two do that we didn't?"

They think back to that day. "Black found that stupid jar and we started fighting. Steve grabbed my arm to stop me but the jar still broke a second later," she remembers.

"Wait, he grabbed your arm?"

"Yes, to stop me-"

"That's it then, we'll hold on to each other."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll all meet in the dungeon."

"But remember that you _can't be seen_."

"Right, let's do this then."

"Did you put an Unbreakable Charm on that?" James asks.

"One step ahead of you," Steven says.

"And you have the other jar?"

Corinne pats her bag. "Check."

"Here goes nothing then. Hold on to each other."

Steven twists the hourglass, being careful to keep the correct count. One, two, three, four . . .

They can't feel the floor anymore. Everything changes around them and then gets dark. They fall on a hard, cold floor.

"Ouch! Get off me!" James hisses.

"_You_ landed on _me_!" Sirius hisses back.

"The glass broke," Corinne says, some distance from them, "I'm bleeding."

Three voices mutter _lumos _and go to her. Sirius gets there before them and examines her hand. "Ah. Okay, it's no problem."

The wound is fairly deep, but nothing he can't fix. He and James have mastered quite a few healing spells courtesy of their monthly excursions. He notices a piece of glass stuck in there, it might be painful to get it out.

"It's horrible, isn't it?" she asks, looking away. "It feels like something is still stabbing me. It hurts."

"I know, but I need you to focus on me," Sirius says, turning her face to his with his free hand.

Steven makes a motion to stop him, but thinks better of it. Sirius is only trying to help, he rationalizes. There's no need to be jealous.

Corinne looks at his eyes and finds it difficult to look away. They're a deep gray, but it's more than the color. It's the humor in them, and the . . . she isn't sure what it is exactly.

"Let me tell you about the time James and I hexed Bertram Aubrey."

"Why would I want to hear about you hexing innocent people?" she glares, her previous fascination with his eyes gone.

"He wasn't innocent," Sirius grins. "You see, we were having a row about . . . well, that doesn't matter," he smiles, making sure he has a good grip on the glass before regaining eye contact with her. "The point is that it got ugly, but I had it all under control. There we were standing outside in the courtyard, him yelling and me unable to contain my smirk. It must have gotten him riled up because the prat decided to bring Evans into it." He holds her gaze as he yanks the glass out, hoping she's distracted enough not to notice. "Well naturally, James was rather upset and we had no choice but to enlarge his head to twice its size to match his arrogance. You should have seen him trying to walk around like that."

James, impressed with his friend's ability to keep a straight face, suppresses his laughter.

"Why would you tell me this?" she asks in disgust.

"So your anger would distract you from the pain," Sirius answers, holding up the bloody shard of glass that had been imbedded in her skin.

She stares at it, thinking about how it was sweet of him, in an odd way. However, it's all ruined by his next comment.

"Next time, try not to be so clumsy," he smirks. She keeps in her retort as he mutters the healing spells under his breath. The wound closes itself leaving nothing but a faint scar.

James points his wand at the broken glass and repairs it before handing it back to Corinne. "Let's go. We have work to do. We're on the fourth floor and the corridor outside is empty," he says, pocketing the map and walking out with the others behind him.

Corinne notices blood on the jar from the shard that stabbed her. She mutters _scourgify _before following the others out. They head down a flight of steps and onto the third floor with James checking the map frequently. When they reach the bottom of the staircase leading to the second floor, they hear someone around the corner.

James looks at the map. "It's Peeves," he whispers.

"Does it really matter if _Peeves_ sees us?" Sirius asks.

"_No one_ can see us," Corinne tells him.

"Fine."

They peek around the corner and see Peeves painting over a portrait of a man with a mustache wearing Wizengamot robes. The man protests loudly but it only makes Peeves cackle more.

"I have an idea. When I say go, you three run around the corner and meet me somewhere on the first floor. You take this." James hands Sirius the map.

"You have the cloak?" Sirius asks.

"Yeah," he answers, turning to the end of the hall where Peeves is. He points his wand at the suit of armor behind Peeves and mutters, "wingardium leviosa".

The action distracts the poltergeist. "Ohh, ickle students wandering about! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

He glides around the other corner. James uses this opportunity for the others to go. They sprint away but the noise calls Peeves's attention. He turns back around just as the others round the corner. James stops the charm and throws the cloak over himself before he's seen. He dodges Peeves and hurries after the others. That's when he realizes that he has no idea where the others could be. This poses a serious problem.

He continues walking down the corridor he thinks they took and sees a blue and bronze scarf ahead of him. He picks it up. It's a peculiar thing to find a Ravenclaw scarf on the floor. He takes it as a trail to find the others, so he reckons he's on the right track. At the end of the corridor, he finds another bronze and blue scarf indicating to go left. He continues walking along corridors finding and picking up random belongings (a bracelet, a hair band, a watch) until he finds himself at the top of the marble staircase. They must be in the dungeon already.

Sure enough, that's where he finds them. "I thought I told you to meet me on the first floor."

"It was easier this way. Mind you, Filch almost saw this one," Sirius jabs a finger over at Corinne, "but we made it unnoticed. How'd you like the trail?"

James takes everything out of his pockets for them to collect. "Good thinking, we're lucky no one picked any of it up instead though."

"Even if they had it wouldn't have made much of a difference," Steven says. "Now that we're all here, let's get this over with."

"Right," Corinne says, taking the jar out of her bag and walking over to the closet. Sirius follows her and pulls the tapestry open. Corinne grabs the doorknob and pulls it open. She freezes. "It's unlocked."

"So?" Sirius asks, pushing past her.

"So it was locked when we were first here!"

"McGonagall probably locked it before we came for detention," he reasons.

"And if she didn't?"

"Then we have a problem," Steven cuts in.

"That would mean that it was us who locked it, which means that no matter what, we can't stop ourselves from finding it."

"If that's true then we'll still change the future for us and our past selves will just have to go through everything we did."

"No because if we still find it then nothing will have changed at all!"

"Not necessarily because if what you're saying is true, then we've already been here so it obviously changed because if it hadn't-"

"Oi! You two have to start fighting now too?" James hisses. "We don't have a lot of time. Stick to the plan and if nothing changes when we go back then we'll still have the hourglass to come back."

Corinne glares at Sirius as they grab the colored jar and place the sand into the plain one. They put the colorful jar back on the shelf and take the plain one now filled with the sand over to James and Steven.

"I don't think we can take it with us."

"I wouldn't want to. Let's hide it."

Sirius sighs, takes it rudely from Corinne, and walks back to the closet. He hides it in one of the boxes in the back corner, sure that no one will find it. He closes the door behind him, points his wand at it and mutters "colloportus".

"We're ready to go now," he tells the others.

"Let's get this over with already," Steven says wearily, taking the hourglass from Corinne. "Hold on to each other."

He twists it forward and after thirty two turns, they land in a lit corridor with a crash. James rubs his elbow and feels a slight bump from having landed on it. Steven looks around for the time turner and finds it on his right, next to Corinne who landed on Sirius. He forces his face to stay calm.

"As much as I love having you on top of me, I'd very much like to breathe," Sirius smirks.

Corinne blushes scarlet. "I didn't exactly get to choose where to land."

"No complaints here, love," he continues smirking.

"We have to get out of here," James says, scrambling to their feet.

"We can't be caught here," Steven says, suddenly scrambling up too.

"What's- oh."

Corinne and Sirius look at the wall the other two are staring at. It's full of foul language and comments aimed at the Slytherins. The writing is done in different colors and effects: glittering, flashing, moving . . . .

"I see."

They turn to make a run for it, but see the caretaker standing right in front of them.

"Have I mentioned how much I'm starting to hate Filch?" Steven mutters under his breath.

* * *

I seem to have neglected this story. I'm terribly sorry! I'll update more often, I hope. I just hit some nasty writer's block. Anyway, thanks for waiting so patiently :)


	8. A Fantastical Friendship

So here's the next chapter (I know, a million years later, but at least I updated!). Eh, let's just say I had no idea where to take this story. I have an idea now, but, well I guess you'll just have to tune in :) Enjoy!

* * *

"I can't believe she gave us a double detention and is making us clean this now! We didn't even do it!"

"You can't blame her for not believing you," Corinne tells Sirius scathingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that this is exactly like something you would do!"

"So it's my fault now?"

"I'm glad you agree."

"You're a-"

"Stop already!" Steven snaps. "Let's get this done so we can go."

"Thanks mate," James tells him, "I don't think I could stand listening to their bickering for one more minute."

"I'll bet you're dying to see Lily, eh?"

"You'd be the same way if it were Corinne," James tells Steven, grinning.

Corinne freezes. She isn't exactly sure what was going to happen to them, but she is sure that she doesn't want to keep going out with him. She can't stand not talking to Jenna, but more importantly, she doesn't love him.

"Act natural, he's looking at you," Sirius whispers to her.

She thanks him with her eyes and continues scrubbing the wall. "I don't think this is working," she tells them.

"It is, you just have to scrub hard. The moving ones are gonna be hell to get though."

"At least we're using Millry's All Purpose Sponges. Those muggle ones Filch wanted to give us wouldn't have worked at all."

"He really hates students, doesn't he?"  
"Yeah, especially us," James says, motioning to himself and Sirius. Steven and Corinne laugh.

"Can you believe it though? The four of us in detention again, that's what got us into this mess in the first place."

"Next time I say don't touch something, you should listen."

"How about next time I have something, you don't try to wrestle it out of my hands?"

"Here we go again," James mutters.

OoOoO

It's been a week since Corinne's adventure with time travel, and everything is back to normal- or as normal as it ever was. She and Jenna are back on speaking terms; as far as Jenna knows, they had never stopped talking. That means, of course, that Corinne cut it off with Steven. He was sad, of course, but he understood. It's difficult for him to see her and remember those two weeks they spent together, but he's getting over it faster than he thought he would. Corinne, on the other hand, is relieved that she had the perfect excuse to break up; she couldn't have told him the truth.

She and Jeremy hardly speak, but that's the new norm for them. She's hurt and upset because she feels he's forgotten about her, and he thinks she's being unreasonable and is angry because she refuses to get along with Alicia. That relationship seems broken for good. Her relationship with James and Sirius, however, is changing. Whereas before she was indifferent to James, she's starting to enjoy her short conversations with him, and where she hated Sirius, she now tolerates him. Of course they do argue when they're angry at each other, which happens more often than she cares to count. However, there are those rare times when she almost enjoys his company. She would never admit that though. Besides, she thinks, it doesn't happen often. It's mostly when they sit next to each other or exchange a few words in the corridors, neither of which happen frequently.

This new change between them confuses her. She was always determined to hate him, but after being forced to spend time with him, she realized that he isn't as bad as she thought he was.

It's these thoughts that plague her as she strolls around the castle grounds. It's after hours and she would be in deep trouble if she was caught, but this is when she feels most relaxed. She loves walking around at night to sort out her thoughts. The fresh air clears her mind.

It happens as she's walking back to the castle. Stupidly, she walks a little too close to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She hears it before she sees it, but either way she's never entirely sure what _it _is. She turns to the forest where she hears the sound coming from and sees that it's some kind of animal and it's running faster than she ever could even if her legs didn't suddenly turn to mush. Her heart races and she's rooted to the spot. The creature is nearing the edge of the forest, coming straight at her.

Then, all of a sudden, it's gone. It almost looked as if another huge creature tackled it out of the way, but is that even possible? What lives in the forest?

Before any other thought strikes her, she feels someone pull her harshly by the arm.

"Let's go," she hears Sirius say roughly as he's dragging her.

Sirius? What the hell? What is he doing here? How did he know? The rest of her thoughts are replaced by the instinct of getting away from the danger. Sirius has a firm grip on her arm and he's dragging her along since he runs much faster.

They only stop once they reach the castle courtyard, where Sirius rounds on her furiously. "What were you thinking?"

Corinne is taken aback by his anger and her fear is still rendering her incoherent. "I don't-"

He cuts her off, furious at her stupidity. What the hell was she doing out on the grounds so near the Forbidden Forest so late at night? What kind of an idiot is she? "I'll tell you what you were thinking! You weren't!"

"I'm sorry," she mumbles apologetically. She doesn't understand why he's so upset, why he's practically yelling at her.

"You're sorry? You could have been killed!"

"What was that thing?" she asks out of genuine curiosity but also to try to distract him somehow.

"What thing?" he asks impatiently, walking towards the bushes. He knows perfectly well what she's talking about but he isn't going to answer that question honestly.

"The thing that almost killed me," she says as if stating the obvious.

"How am I supposed to know? Let's get out of here before it decides to come back," he snaps, pulling out the map from behind a bush. He leaves the cloak for James and Peter.

Corinne follows him inside the castle, afraid to say anything to him. She's never seen him this angry before. She was stupid for wandering outside this late at night, but how was she supposed to know she would be attacked? She's done it before without incident. Besides, what was _he _doing out there? Maybe it was that stupid parchment of his. But why would he be looking for her with that? She wishes she could ask him.

"Are you hurt?" he asks gruffly, leading her towards the castle entrance. He's sure Remus didn't hurt her so he isn't exactly sure why he asked in the first place.

"No, it didn't get me. That thing saved me."

"Guess you were lucky," he grumbles, glad that he reacted so quickly. He and James smelled someone before they saw the shadow moving. Remus was further ahead of them. Sirius wasn't sure if James was going to make it in time to block Remus, but he did. Sirius transformed once he was on the edge of the forest and went to get the person out of there. He was astonished, and furious, to see that it was Johnson of all people.

He looks down at the map and leads them down empty corridors until they reach the Ravenclaw common room.

Corinne turns to him uncertainly. "Er, thanks, for helping me."

"Don't let it happen again," he says moodily before walking away, leaving her standing alone. When he thinks of everything that could have gone wrong today . . . well, it makes him think things over. They need to stop being so reckless. Of course they're going to continue their monthly excursions, but they need to be more careful about where they roam. Stupid Johnson, it's all her fault.

It's always her fault.

OoOoO

Sirius, James, and Peter skid into Defense just before class begins. The morning after a full moon is always hardest. None of them want to wake up after being out all night. James takes a seat next to Peter and Sirius takes the seat next to Corinne.

"Morning," he tells her as he pulls out his textbook.

Corinne pointedly ignores him and stares straight ahead waiting for class to begin.

Sirius doesn't know what she can possibly have against him this early in the day. As far as he knows, he hasn't done anything to her. "What is your problem? Why are you acting like this?"

"I don't like arrogant pricks," she answers shortly, still not looking at him. Granted, she's moody partly because she's tired and that's her fault for staying up so late, but she's also angry because Sirius was treating her like a child yesterday! It wasn't her fault she was almost attacked! Sure she shouldn't have been walking out so late, or so close to the forest but- okay, fine, maybe it was entirely her fault, but she didn't ask for it! She'd done it a million times before and nothing ever happened then! The point is that Sirius had no right to treat her like she was five.

"Are you serious? This is the thanks I get after saving you last night?"

"You're throwing that in my face now?"

"I'm trying to say that if I hadn't saved you, you wouldn't be here being rude to me."

"So what are you saying? That you should have let that thing get me?"

Sirius throws his hands up in the air. "I can't talk to you, you're impossible."

"Of course you'd give up; it's what you're best at."

"Don't act like you know me, Johnson, you only think you do."

"I could say the same about you."

"That isn't my fault, is it? You don't exactly open up to me."

"We aren't friends."

He doesn't know what possessed him to say the next words out of his mouth, but they're out before he can take them back. "Why don't we try then?"

"Try to be friends?"

"Is the idea so appalling?"

"No, I just . . . I don't know. I guess we can try." Corinne isn't sure what she just got herself into, but she's willing to see how far this will go.

OoOoO

"Hey," Corinne greets her friends in the common room.

"What's up?" Jeremy asks her. They don't talk alone, but he figures talking to her in a group isn't too bad.

"Nothing really, it's just . . . Sirius Black wants us- him and me- to be friends."

"You and Sirius?" Jenna asks incredulously.

"Yeah."

"Sirius and you?" she repeats.

"Yes."

"Is that even possible?"

"I don't know, that's what I was wondering too."

"I think it's a worth a try," Ben says slowly. "I mean, you two are always at each other's throats, an attempt at friendship isn't a bad idea."

"I can't see that happening," Jenna says. She finds it hard to believe that they can go from mortal enemies to friends with just one suggestion.

"They work quite well together when they have to," Steven unwillingly admits.

Everyone turns to him. "What?"

"When have they worked together?"

"Hardly," Corinne says, ignoring everyone's questions. "We fought half of the time and the other half we hardly talked." She realizes that it isn't completely true, but no one has to know that. They actually did talk quite a bit and, though she'd never admit it, she rather enjoyed their conversations. That's the only reason she's seriously considering his suggestion.

"I still don't know when you two worked together."

"It was that day that we had detention," Steven lies smoothly. "Sirius and Corinne had to work together."

"McGonagall must have had too much firewhisky to have put those two together."

"That's what we said too, but it turned out okay."

"The point is," Ben cuts across the arguing, "it's a good idea."

"Yeah, until they Avada each other."

They all chuckle at Jeremy's comment.

"That won't happen."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, try it I guess. I mean, he isn't that bad when we aren't fighting and arguing."

"This should be interesting."

"No, what's interesting is that I saw Benjy talking to a girl in the corridor today," Jenna teases, unable to keep interest in the Sirius-Corinne issue.

"Oh yeah, I saw him too!" Jeremy jumps in. "Who was she Benny?"

"You mean he isn't afraid of girls anymore?"

"I'm not afraid of girls! And she's Henrietta from Hufflepuff."

"Helpless Henrietta?"

"She is not helpless; it's not her fault people offer to do things for her."

"Mate, she started a fire in their common room and didn't know how to put it out."

"That's just a rumor-"

"The Hufflepuffs all confirmed it."

"No-"

"She shattered the glass in the trophy room and couldn't perform a simple repairing charm."

"She was about to when-"

"How about the time she-"

"Hey, leave the poor girl alone. If Ben fancies her, good for him," Jenna cuts across us.

"Whatever."

"She's pretty cute," Steven says, trying to make up for his comment earlier, "I guess."

"Yeah, she has a nice-"

"Come on, cut it out," Jenna complains. "You go from one extreme to the other. Leave them both alone. He doesn't go around talking like that about Alicia."

"Jeez Jen, when did you turn into my mum?"

She stands up abruptly. "I'm calling it a night. Bye."

"I'm going to head up too," Corinne says. "Goodnight."

"So, you and Sirius huh?" Jenna asks her friend once they're out of earshot.

"Yeah, but not like that. Not like that at all. He's . . . I don't know."

"You fancy him," she grins. "You fancy Sirius Black!"

"Shh! Not so loud, people are going to hear you and think it's true!"

"Think it's true? Corinne, you like him!"

"No I don't. I can't stand him half of the time! He's not even a friend, well, until now I guess."

"Okay fine, let's say you don't, what's with this sudden change?"

"I don't know, we were arguing in class-"

"-as usual-"

"-and I was like 'we're not friends' and he was like 'well why don't we try' and I was like 'er, well I guess'. And that's how it happened."

"Wow. Well, good luck with that Cori, but just so you know, he's actually really fun to be around. He's a good friend."

"You know I hate that name, and yeah, he isn't too bad when we're not arguing."

"Don't forget to make me your maid of honor at the wedding," she grins.

Corinne throws a pillow at her.


	9. Twists and Turns

"Sickle for your thoughts?"

Corinne turns away from the lake to see Sirius taking a seat next to her. "Are we trying the friendship thing then?"

"I reckon it's better than fighting," he shrugs, pulling out a blade of grass and holding it up to the light.

"That's true."

"So what's bothering you?"

"It's just . . . why does everyone feel the need to couple up? I mean, it seems like most of the seventh years have a significant other. It's stupid. Even Benjamin has a girlfriend now. Benjamin!"

"I don't see the appeal either, but I know someone who does. She says it has to do with his character, whatever that means."

"You still haven't answered my question," she grumbles.

"About all the couples?"

"Yes."

"I think it has to do with the war," he says, no longer joking. "It's more real for us seventh years because we're going to be out there after this year, and that along with the stuff the Prophet has been reporting is putting everyone on edge."

"I guess I can understand that. But still, for them to abandon me like that-"

"They're all with their 'significant others' right now?"

"No, just Jeremy but-"

"So maybe you're pushing them away as much as they are you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you're here with me instead of trying to stick it out with them."

"What, you don't want to talk to me?"

"That's not what I meant," he says placidly. "I enjoy your company but if you miss them then you should be with them."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"There are a lot of things you don't want to talk about."

OoOoO

"Hey, what if we have a Midnight Tag match against the Gryffindors?" Corinne asks, remembering her conversation with Sirius a couple of weeks ago.

"With which Gryffindors?"

"The five of us?"

"Why?"

"Probably just the Marauders. I highly doubt Miss Priss will want to play since it's after hours."

"You know, if you want to be friends with Sirius, you should at least stop insulting Lily. She's his best mate's girlfriend."

"You're right," Corinne relents, "and she isn't too bad either, I just . . . I don't know. I don't particularly like her. She's nice enough, but . . . ."

"I know what you mean," Jeremy says. "She's great, don't get me wrong, but she's not someone I can consider a friend. She's too, uptight, I think it is."

Corinne takes a good look at him for the first time in a long time. That's what she misses about him from time to time; the fact that they used to get along so well and had so much in common. Most people adore Lily; she and Jeremy were never fans. It doesn't matter either way though because she's over it for the most part. It would be great to be close again, but it isn't a big deal.

"Yeah, that's my issue with her. I can talk to her and have a conversation, but she isn't someone I'd want to spend my day with. But I guess you're right Jen, I should make an effort to at least be nice."

"I thought we were talking about Midnight Tag. When are we playing? Let's set this up!"

"Sure, I'll talk to Sirius tomorrow and see what-"

"Wait, how are we going to play against each other? Tag isn't played in teams."

"It can be. We all hide and they try to find us. They only win if they can find all of us. Then we switch."

"Oh and whoever does it faster wins!"

"Hmm, that's a nice touch. We should time it, shouldn't we?"

"This is going to be great! When are we playing?"

"Er, I don't know. I'll talk to Sirius and let you know."

"The Gryffindors are going down!"

OoOoO

"Hey Sirius!"

"Corinne? What's wrong?"

"Does something have to be wrong in order for me to talk to you?"

Sirius laughs. "No, I'm just used to you hexing me instead of talking. I was just headed outside, want to come?"

"It's cold."

"Yeah, and?"

"I'll be cold."

"Get over it Johnson, come on," he says, walking out ahead of her.

She has no choice but to follow him to the lake. "Hey, remember how we were talking about Midnight Tag?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still up for it?"

"A little Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw? Of course!"

"Who's going to play for Gryffindor?"

"Peter, James, Remus, and me."

"There are five of us playing for Ravenclaw, you need one more player."

"Hmm, okay well we'll find someone. That won't be hard," he says, skipping a stone on the lake.

"Okay, sounds good."

Sirius looks over at her and sees that she has her arms crossed over her chest and she's shivering a little. He considers giving her his coat but he doesn't want to be cold either. That's when he remembers that he's a wizard.

"Did you just do a spell?" Corinne asks, seeing Sirius flick his wand.

"Yeah," he answers, not offering any explanation. He starts walking around the lake instead. "So how's it going?"

"Perfect," Corinne answers shortly.

"That great, eh?"

Corinne is distracted by something big and black flying at them. "What the-"

"Here, for you," Sirius says, catching it and handing it to her.

"Oh, er, thanks. That's really, nice of you." She's taken aback by his consideration, but she knows better than to think it's anything more than what it is.

"So why is everything 'perfect'?" he asks again.

"Oh well because everyone is being stupid! Benjamin is still seeing that Hufflepuff-"

"-She should have her eyes checked-"

"-And Steven is still quiet around me," she continues, ignoring Sirius' comment. "And Jeremy is still mad at me. And-"

"That's a lot of 'ands'," Sirius chuckles.

"Shut up."

"Oi, be nice or I'll have to take a leaf out of Jeremy's book."

"I'll beat you to it if you don't stop acting stupid."

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a nasty temper?"

"All the time. It's my brother's favorite line."

"Cody right? I remember him. Nice bloke."

"Only because you don't know him."

"I will soon."

"What do you mean?"

"He, er, well he invited me to your house over the holidays."

"What?"

"He-"

"No I heard you but, I mean, you two hardly know each other."

"I think he wants to annoy you to death."

"Well his plan backfired. I don't mind you so much anymore."

"_You don't mind me so much anymore_? Whatever happened to us being friends?"

Corinne laughs but ignores his comment. "So are you planning to come or what?"

"Yeah, now that you're my friend it wouldn't be weird. I couldn't believe he invited me though. I mean, that's random isn't it?"

"Cody will do anything to get on my nerves, including inviting a complete stranger over to the house. He's going to get us killed some day. I mean, really? You could have been a complete psycho for all he knew."

"Oi, that's not true! Besides, he said he checked it out with Steven first."

"Still, it's a little creepy."

"You're making a big deal out of this."

"Whatever."

Sirius rolls his eyes. "Stop being so moody."

"I'm not being moody. Maybe I'm concerned for my well-being."

"Yeah, because I'm a mass murderer."

She laughs. "I knew it."

"Oh so I look like a murderer?" he asks, taking a step towards Corinne.

"Maybe you do," she grins.

"Well maybe a dive in the lake will make you change your mind." He picks her up and takes a few steps towards the water.

"No! No, no, no! I was kidding! You're the sweetest most kindest person in the entire world!" she giggles.

"That didn't sound sincere Johnson."

"It was! It- ahhhh!"

Sirius lost his footing and accidently dropped Corinne in the lake. As awful as it is, he can't help but double over in laughter. "I'm so sorry Corinne! It was an accident!"

"Black!" she screeches. "This isn't funny!"

"I know, here, let me help you," he says, trying to force the last of his laughter away.

"No, I don't need your help." She stomps out of the lake and storms away towards the castle.

"Oh come on Johnson! It was an accident!"

OoOoO

"Boo. I found you."

She jumps about a foot in the air and Sirius's hand over her mouth is the only thing that keeps her from shouting.

"'et guh ef me!" she tries to yell, but his mouth is still stifling her.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak troll."

She bites his hand and he lets go with a yelp. "Oi! What was that for?"

"So you would let go of me!"

"So I take it you're still sour about the other day?"

"No you think?"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you love," he says, taking a step closer to her.

"I'm not one of your bimbos so don't call me 'love'."

"Dammit Corinne, why do you always have to throw things in my face? I'm not like that anymore and you know it."

"I don't-"

He takes another step closer and corners her against the wall. "But if you want me to be that person, I can."

He's too close for comfort, and Corinne can't help but squirm a little under his gaze. Maybe she crossed the line, maybe upsetting him wasn't the best idea. Of course she's too proud to ever admit anything of the sort. "I'm not your mother, Black. You can do whatever you want."

"Really?" he whispers.

Corinne can feel his breath on her face. She's utterly repulsed by him. "Get away from me."

"Maybe I don't want to."

She pushes him away and he laughs. "Lighten up, I was playing. You take everything too seriously."

"Well how am I supposed to take that? Am I supposed to play along?"

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, or you could just laugh about it. You just get angry so easily. Hey, this is random, but what do girls look for in a guy?"

"Wow, what a question. Er, I don't really know. Mostly, we just want guys to stop trying to be a hunter trying to hunt us and start trying to be a warrior out to protect us."

"What? So girls don't like when we pursue them?"

"No, that's not it at all. We just don't like that it's a game to most guys, like who can get the most girls or whatever. We'd rather you protect us by being honest, not leading us on, not playing games with us, and yeah, if we need physical protection then that's nice too."

"Hmm, that's interesting."

"I guess. So what's with the question? I didn't think you'd have any trouble getting a girl."

"That's the closest thing to a compliment I've ever received from you, I'll take it," he chuckles. "No, there's no one in particular, I was just wondering."

"So you're just asking for the sake of asking?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"No, I guess not. It's just random."

"I do that from time to time. So are we ever going to have that Midnight Tag match?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Er, how about we do it tonight?"

"Tonight? Yeah, we'll do it. Where do you want to meet up?"

"Well, we'll be in an empty classroom on the seventh floor. I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding us with your 'spare piece of parchment'," she grins.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about, but yes, we'll be able to find you," he grins back. "So what time are we meeting at?"

Corinne stares at him, giving him her best is-that-a-serious-question look.

"Oh, right, _Midnight _Tag. Ha-ha, okay we'll be there."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight Sirius."

"That sounds-"

"Don't even go there Black."

OoOoO

"I haven't played this in so long," Jenna says. They're sitting in an empty classroom waiting for the Gryffindors to arrive for their match.

"It's because of what happened last time isn't it?" Ben says with a huge grin on his face.

We all start grinning like mad at the memory. "That was the time we broke into your dad's restaurant and she got stuck in the freezer right?"

"Yes!"

"It's not funny guys!"

"I still don't know how you got stuck in there. All you have to do to get out is push the door!"

"I tried! It wouldn't budge! I was cold and no one was around- I thought I was going to die!"

"All I heard was a loud pounding coming from the freezer and all I could think was: is someone seriously stuck in there?"

"She was all writing her last will and testament on the walls-"

"Not knowing all along that all she had to do is push-"

A new voice interrupts their teasing. "What's all this racket in here?"

They stop laughing immediately.

"That sounded like-"

"Is it-"

"Slughorn!"

They all jump off the desks they were sitting on and run to the back door.

"Hey, stop! It's just us!"

The Ravenclaws stop at the sound of James's voice and turn around.

"Who was-"

"Pete here is good at imitating voices."

"That was really good!"

"You scared us Peter!"

"It comes in handy," Sirius says. "By the way, this is Frank Longbottom, our sixth year protégé."

The group takes it in turn introducing themselves to him. They've all seen each other around but haven't ever actually spoken to him.

"So how is this going to work?"

"We're going to do a team tag game. So one team gets five minutes to hide and the other has to find them all. Then we switch."

"Yeah but we're limiting it to the sixth and seventh floors only. The castle is too big and we'd be up all night."

"Sounds good, that's enough to find places to hide anyway."

"So when you find someone what do you do?"

"You have to catch them but the only magic you can use is the leg-locker curse. This room is where the finding team waits the five minutes and it's also the safe zone. If the hiding team makes it back here without being caught then they're 'safe'."

"How do you win?"

"The team who catches all of their opponents wins. If both teams catch everyone then it's whoever did it in the least amount of time."

"Here are the rules," Corinne begins. "One, the only magic allowed is the leg-locker curse by the 'it' team. No one else can use magic. Two, no hiding in any of the houses. Three, if you get caught by the professors, don't sell out everyone else. And four, no using spare pieces of parchment," she winks at Sirius for this one.

Sirius laughs and the others look at him and Corinne oddly. "What was that parchment bit about?"

"It's just an inside joke," Sirius tells them.

"Wow, you two have inside jokes together. Interesting," Jenna says pointedly.

Corinne narrows her eyes at her in a don't-you-even-go-there fashion.

"Anyway, who goes first? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?"

"You hide first," Jeremy says, "you have five minutes. Go!"

OoOoO

"That game was a disaster," Jeremy mutters over breakfast the next day.

"I know, we weren't even ten minutes into it when McGonagall showed up."

"It's almost as if she _knew_ we were going to be out."

"She always knows stuff. It's a good thing the Marauders knew about those shortcuts."

"Yeah, she would have skinned us alive if she'd caught us."

"We'll just have to have a rematch sometime."

"Oh my gosh Corinne look at this!" Jenna squeals, breaking the monotony of the morning. She's bouncing around in her seat, waving a letter in the air.

"What is it?" Corinne asks curiously.

"Okay, so remember Damien?"

"Hazel eyes, huge smile-"

"Hot body! Yes that Damien!"

"Yeah," she smiles, "what about him?"

"Well, he wants to see you!"

"He wants to see _me_?"

"Yes! Chad just wrote to me and said that he's been asking about you!"

"We're lost," Steven says, deeply curious about this Damien bloke.

"You know how my sister got married this summer? Well Corinne spent a week at my house helping us get everything ready for the wedding, and my sister's fiancé's brother's friend, Damien spent the week too. My parents thought it would be a good idea for Chad and I to get to know each other since we're going to be family- or, well they're married so we're family already- but we weren't at the time-"

"I'm even more lost now," Benjamin mutters.

"Chad is Jenna's new brother-in-law and he, along with his friend Damien, spent a week with us at her house. Everything else is just details," Corinne says, hoping they understand her explanation.

"Damien is sooo hot!"

Corinne refrains from agreeing for Steven's sake, but she can't help the silly grin that comes to her face. Someone actually likes her!

"And now he wants to go out with you, Corinne!" Jenna says excitedly.

"Ah, well he's going to have to wait for summer then-"

"No, Chad said they're willing to come to our next Hogsmeade trip if you accept."

"Oh, well, erm-"

"I'll tell them yes, this is great!"

"Don't they go to school or something?" Steven asks, annoyed.

"No, they actually both graduated from Hogwarts two years ago," Jenna shrugs. "They were in Gryffindor though, so maybe that's why we never noticed them before."

"Wait," Jeremy says suddenly. "Are you talking about Chad Nichols and Damien McLaggen?"

"Yeah, do you know them?"

"Yeah, they were on the Gryffindor team when they were here. Chasers, I think," he answers, his face contorted in concentration. "One of them might have been a Beater. Hell, maybe even the Keeper."

"So in other words, you have no idea which position they played," Ben tells him.

"Shut up," he says, stuffing some potatoes in him mouth.

"Anyway, this is going to be great! You'll finally have a boyfriend!" Jenna shrieks.

Corinne narrows her eyes at Jenna, who hasn't even realized what she's said. So she isn't the type of girl who can get a ton of boyfriends, is that so bad? She had Steven, that's good enough for her. At least that what she told herself up until now. Damien McLaggen eh? Life just got better.

OoOoO

"What are you up to?" Sirius asks, taking a seat next to Corinne.

"Nothing really, I'm just thinking."

"About Jeremy?"

"Not really," she says. "I'm over that."

Sirius raises an eyebrow. He doubts she's over it. How can she be when it devastated her so much less than three weeks ago?

"I'm serious!" she insists. "I was sad about it before but now I've realized that it doesn't really matter anymore. I'm not going to let myself get bitter over it. It isn't worth it. Besides, we're still friends. We just aren't as close as before."

"Good," Sirius tells her simply. "That's the way it should be. So, what were you thinking about then?"

Corinne hesitates. "Um, well it's nothing serious really."

"Come on, secrets don't make friends," he says, elbowing her lightly.

"Why are you so insistent about us being friends?"

"You know Johnson, I'm not entirely sure," he answers honestly. "I guess it's because you're pretty okay to talk to when you aren't in one of your moods."

"Excuse me, but I don't have _moods_. I get an attitude when you're being a git, but I don't get into any _moods_."

"Another reason," he chuckles, "is that you make me laugh. Back to my question, what were you thinking about?"

"It's nothing important. It's just that . . . well I'm going on a date this Hogsmeade weekend."

He takes a good look at the girl before him, and he can't quite understand the appeal. She isn't beautiful, she's average. Her brown-green eyes are the most interesting part about her, and that isn't saying much. She has normal brown hair that falls straight down. Her face is too pale, her features simple. If she wore makeup, maybe it would help a little, but she doesn't. She has a large chest, but that's because she's a little on the chubby side.

He realizes that he isn't being fair. She isn't fat, she's just has a little meat on her, which isn't too bad. It's just . . . well, she isn't his type and he has a difficult time imagining that anyone can be interested in her. He tries not to be rude, but he can't help it. "_You _are going on a date?"

Any progress he was making with her is instantly gone. "Yes, why is that hard to believe? Steven went out with me didn't he?"

"Yeah, look, I didn't mean it like that," Sirius says, backpedaling.

"Really Sirius? Then how did you mean it?" she asks, her temper flaring. How dare he insult her like that? She hadn't even wanted to talk about it but _he _insisted, and then he has the nerve to insult her? Is it so hard to believe that boys actually fancy her? Just because she doesn't look like the girls Sirius likes doesn't mean she isn't pretty. Just because a girl doesn't look like a model doesn't mean she's ugly.

"I only meant- why are you making a big deal out of this?" he asks, frustrated.

"Friends don't insult each other!"

"Friends laugh at each other! It wasn't an insult, I was teasing!" he lies. He was dead serious about his comment, but she doesn't need to know that. He didn't mean it to be cruel anyway.

She has half a mind to storm away, but his words reach her and she forces herself to settle down. This whole friendship thing with Sirius is going to be much harder than she expected. "Oh, right, that's fine, I suppose."

Sirius waited for an apology in vain. Of course she wouldn't apologize, and if he were completely honest with himself, he didn't deserve one. She didn't know that though, so the polite thing to do would have been to apologize. But since when has she been polite?

"Well I'm going to go. I'll see you around," she says after a minute.

"We should do this again," he says, unsure of why he suggested that.

"Right, bye," she says before taking off. She still isn't over his comment. Talk about a blow to your self-esteem. She doesn't even know why she still talks to him. She should go back to hating him like she used to.

OoOoO

"Hey Steve, Jeremy, what's up?" Corinne asks casually, plopping down on an armchair next to them.

"I'll see you later, I have to go meet Jenna and Ben," Steven says, getting up abruptly and hurrying away.

"What was that about?" she asks Jeremy. Steven is usually much nicer and they get on very well despite their short dating period.

He doesn't answer right away. Steven told him what happened, but it didn't make sense to him. He also isn't sure if he should just walk away or stay and talk for a couple of minutes. He ultimately decides that a couple of minutes wouldn't hurt. Regardless of what she thinks, he does miss her a little, he just isn't willing to give up his girl for her. "Sirius talked to Steven the other day and told him that you never loved him."

"What?" She's furious. Why would Sirius butt into this and tell Steven that? What bleeding right did he have? What the hell was he thinking?

"Yeah. I mean, I don't get why that's such a huge deal since you two have never dated, but he seemed a little bothered by it. Still, it's not a bad thing since he's going to ask Jenna out later."

"What?" she repeats at the risk of sounding stupid. She heard what he said, but all of this information is coming out too fast. She's still beyond angry about Sirius's interference, but this new information about Steven and Jenna is startling.

"Steve is into Jenna, he wants to ask her to the next Hogsmeade trip. Well, it was nice catching up, see you around."

Corinne stares at the bookshelf in front of her, lost in thought. She doesn't even know what to think about that. Did Steven seriously move on that quickly? Was he hurt at all by what that idiot Black told him? How long has he been interested in Jenna?

She finally decides none of it matters. Steven is dumb for getting upset about her not loving him but then turning around and asking Jenna out. And Sirius Black is going to pay for opening his fat mouth.

The perfect opportunity for revenge shows itself the next day. It's just after classes and Corinne spies Sirius talking to Cassandra, another Gryffindor. Corinne grins to herself as she strides over to them. "Hi Sirius, Cassandra. Sirius, Evelyn is looking for you, something about forgetting her robe in your dorm."

"What?" Cassandra asks, a frown creasing her forehead.

Sirius is outraged. "Cass, don't listen to her. She does this anytime she sees me talking to a girl. She's a jealous nutter."

"Go ask Evelyn, she'll tell you the truth," she lies. When Cassandra asks Evelyn she'll realize it isn't true, but it doesn't matter. At least she killed his game right now.

"I can't believe you Sirius!" Cassandra yells, furious at having almost been played. What nerve! She thought he had been sincere, but of course she should have expected differently from the damned 'marauder'. She storms away to find Evelyn and tell her what a scumbag she's dating.

Sirius turns to Corinne once Cassandra is gone and gives her a cold look. "I'll thank you to stay out of my business next time."

"You mean like you stay out of mine?" Corinne replies sarcastically.

"What are you going on about?"

"I know about the conversation you had with Steven yesterday!"

"Is it always about revenge with you?" he practically yells. "Can't you be normal and forgive people? I did you a favor!"

"A favor? You told him I never loved him! How the hell is that a favor?"

"He wanted to ask Jenna out but was worried about how you would feel about it. I told him the truth so now you're both free."

"Did you ever stop to consider how he would feel about that?"  
"He obviously isn't feeling that bad since he's snogging Jenna right now!"

"I hate you!" she yells in frustration.


	10. Mr Wrong

It's been so long. Sorry! Hopefully an extra long chapter will make up for taking so long? Anyway, enjoy and I will try to finish this up soon :)

* * *

"It's finally Saturday! Are you excited?" Jenna asks Corinne for the hundredth time.

"A little," she admits. Her heart is thumping in her chest and her body feels nauseated. Nervousness does not suit her.

"Don't worry, Damien is a nice guy and he'll take your mind off your fight with Sirius."

"Sirius is the last person on my mind."

"Come on, you haven't talked to him for almost a week straight. I know you'll never admit it, but you miss him, even if it's just a little."

"No I-"

"I'll drop it, but just give him a break. Anyway, you're wearing that?" she asks rudely, seeing Corinne's outfit.

"Yes."

"Oh."

Corinne sighs. "Fine Jenna, what did you have in mind?"

She lights up. "Okay, well I was thinking of your light jeans with this top-" she holds up a gray blouse, "and this jacket with this scarf- it'll add color- and these matching gloves and tam."

Corinne can't help but grin at her friend's enthusiasm. "How long have you had this picked out?"

"Since Chad first wrote to me," she smiles impishly.

"Well, at least you're always prepared," Corinne answers, taking the outfit and changing.

"It was easy to choose your outfit, but what should I wear?"

"It's Steven, Jen, he won't care what you wear. He's known you since first year and he's seen you when you first roll out of bed."

"It's our _first date_! I _have_ to look great!"

Corinne plops down on her bed, preparing herself for frustration. One hour and thirteen outfits later, Corinne and Jenna leave their dorm to meet Steven. The three of them and Damien are going to go on a double date while Chad spends the day with Jeremy and Benjamin. Apparently Alicia was too busy studying to go to Hogsmeade.

"Morning ladies, I'm glad you're here because now Steven can shut up about how nervous he is."

Steven kicks Jeremy before smiling shyly at Jenna. Jenna, having suddenly grown bold, takes his hand and walks off, calling to the others behind her shoulder, "well, aren't you coming?"

Jeremy and Ben exchange indifferent looks while Corinne glares at the couple in front of her. It's stupid, she thinks, that Steven is acting like a love sick puppy with Jenna when less than a month ago he was with _her_ and he acted normal. Did he not fancy her then? Was what they had just a way to pass time? He said he'd loved her for years, so then why did he move on so bleeding fast? It doesn't make sense. She trudges along angrily. She's still scowling when they reach Hogsmeade, but it turns into a smile when she sees Damien.

"Well, well, look who's done pouting," Ben teases.

"I wasn't pouting," she protests.

"Whatever you say, princess," Jeremy mutters under his breath.

Corinne glares at him before walking over to meet Damien and Chad. "Hi Chad," she says without a problem, but when she turns to Damien, she suddenly feels shy. "Hi Damien." She got along perfectly fine with Damien over the summer, but now that they're on a date, it's different.

"Hi Corinne," Damien says, "you look gorgeous," he tells her when he pulls her in for a hug.

Corinne can't help the smile on her face. "Thank you."

"Alright, we'll meet up here at, say, five?" Chad is saying to everyone else.

"Yeah, sounds good," Steven says.

"Have fun!" Ben says before we split up.

"So I was thinking that we could go for some coffee at Madame Puddifoot's?" Jenna suggests once the other three leave. The thing with Jenna's suggestions though is that they're pretty much solid plans.

"Sure," Damien shrugs.

"Okay," Corinne shrugs, even though the very thought of the place makes her tense and even more awkward. It's where every couple goes, but she and Damien aren't a couple yet.

"Yay! And after that, we can go down to Honeydukes. I've been _dying_ to try their new hot-icy chocolate pops!"

"Why don't you two go there after? I wanted to go to Dervish and Banges, if you don't mind," he asks Corinne.

"That's fine with me," she says, trying to smile but too nervous to do so. Spending time alone with him? What will she do? What will she say? What if he doesn't actually like her? What if she says something dumb? What if she's too immature for him? What if-

"Earth to Corinne!" Jenna says, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"We're leaving," Damien chuckles, "but you seemed to be in your own little world."

"Oh, right, sorry," she says distractedly. She follows them over, unsure of what to expect.

OoOoO

"Why would I want to go in there?" Sirius scoffs at James.

"Come on, I'm supposed to meet Lily here and I don't want to look stupid sitting in there by myself waiting for her," James says.

"So you'd rather look like a poof sitting with me?" Sirius asks, looking at Madam Puddifoot's with disdain.

"No you prat, I want you to wait with me _outside _while she gets here. There's no way I'd walk in there with you."

"Fine, but I'm only waiting five minutes and then I'm going back to find Worm and Moony. I don't fancy freezing my arse off," he mutters. He had been so warm and comfortable sitting in the Three Broomsticks chugging down his butterbeer before James dragged him out here.

He rambles quietly to himself but stops at the sight of Corinne walking out of the tea shop alone. They haven't talked for nearly a week. Maybe she's over it by now.

"Hey Corinne, I thought you were on a date," Sirius says as she approaches the rail he and James are leaning against.

"Hi Sirius, James," she says, wrapping her coat tighter around herself. She's supposed to be angry at him, but after that fun lunch, she's in the forgiving mood. "I am, he's inside paying. I just needed to get some fresh air."

Now that Sirius thinks about it, he realizes that he forgot to ask her who her date is. After that comment he made, he was trying so hard to keep her calm that he forgot to ask.

"Is it that bad in there?" James asks. He isn't fond of the place, but Lily wants to go there so he obliged.

"Well, no. It's warm, but there are too many couples showing too much affection, if you know what I mean," she giggles lightly.

Sirius can't help but smile at the sound, but he can't figure out why. He forces his smile away.

"Well I'm off, I see Lily coming," James says, hurrying away before either of them get to say bye.

"I guess he's excited," Corinne comments.

"He's whipped," Sirius shrugs. "So where are you going next?"

"I don't know, we had lunch with Jenna and Steven but I think we're splitting up now."

Sirius gives her a look at the mention of the other couple. "Lunch with the new happy couple? How was that?"

"Yeah, it wasn't a big deal. I never loved him, as you so kindly pointed out to him," she says with a tight smile.

"I did you a favor," he repeats his previous argument, refusing to apologize. "Hey, is that your date?" he asks, motioning to a figure approaching them.

Corinne turns and sees Damien coming closer. "Yeah," she says, unable to contain her smile.

"Hey," he says to Corinne upon reaching them. He either hasn't noticed Sirius or hasn't chosen to acknowledge him just yet. "Steve and Jen are going to stay there after all."

Sirius is busy staring at the newcomer. It's none other than Damien McLaggen, the old Gryffindor Keeper.

"She would," Corinne mutters. "Damien, this is Sirius, Sirius, Damien," she introduces quickly.

"Sirius Black?" Damien asks, looking at him. "Good to see you mate, are you still tearing up the Quidditch pitch?"

"Yeah," Sirius says, forcing a smile. "How about you McLaggen? D'you still play?"

"Nah, I'm working with the Ministry now."

"You two know each other?" Corinne cuts in.

"Yeah," Sirius answers darkly. He knows Damien well, and he suddenly doesn't like him anymore. They were on friendly terms when he was at school, but Sirius knows how he treats girls. He feels an urge to protect Corinne at all costs.

"We were on the Quidditch team together," Damien says. "Sirius was a rookie back then."

"Yeah, well I have to get going. Maybe I'll see you around McLaggen, and Johnson," he hesitates, wanting to tell her to be careful but knowing that he can't do that in front of Damien, "I'll see you later."

"Bye Sirius," Damien tells him.

Corinne stares after him, curious as to what that was. Sirius' entire demeanor changed when he saw Damien, and she can't help but wonder why.

Sirius walks off back to the Three Broomsticks to find Remus and Peter. He doesn't know what to do, and worse, he doesn't know why he cares so much.

"Padfoot, you made it back," Remus greets him.

"Yeah, Prongs is an idiot. Anyway, guess who Corinne's mysterious date is."

"Who cares?" Peter asks rudely.

In an instant, Sirius has his wand out and mutters something under his breath, causing Peter's drink to burst in his face.

"Fine, I'm sorry! Let's hear it," he mutters, wiping his face with a napkin. Sirius didn't have to be so touchy about it.

"Remember Damien McLaggen? Gryffindor's old Keeper? It's him."

Remus knows exactly where this is going, and he doesn't know how to tell Sirius to stay out of it. "You're worried about Corinne then?"

"No I'm not worried. It's just, I mean, you remember what he used to do, don't you?"

"He was a sick player," Peter says. "He had so many girls-"

"That isn't a good thing Peter. I'm sure you remember what he used to do with all of these girls?"

"He would, well, sleep with them and then leave them."

"You don't have a problem with that?"

Peter's honest answer would be no, but he wouldn't dare say that right now knowing how angry Sirius would get. "I guess that isn't very nice," he answers instead.

"Padfoot, I know you want to save Corinne from this, but I think you should stay out of this one."

"What are you talking about Moony? I have to at least warn her!"

"You know her better than I do, and you know how stubborn she is. She won't listen to you. All you're going to end up doing is pushing her away."

Remus is right, of course. He always seems to be right, but Sirius can't leave it at that. He can't not warn her. He can't just let her walk blindly into this. He has to say something, even if she gets angry.

Which he'll bet his broomstick that she most certainly will.

OoOoO

"So, you and McLaggen huh?" Sirius asks casually, or as casually as he can.

"Yeah." Corinne doesn't know what else to say. She isn't sure she wants to discuss her love life with Sirius.

"How did you two meet?"

"He's Jenna's sister's husband's brother's friend," she answers, offering little information.

"Okay, I'm going to pretend that made sense. I take it that you don't know him very well, that you haven't known him for a while?"

"No, I barely know him at all."

"You really don't want to talk about this with me do you?" Sirius asks, picking up on her vibe. She usually gives longer answers and volunteers more information. He isn't used to having to drag things out of her.

"Not really, no."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, it's strange. I mean, I know we're friends, but . . . we're not . . . that close?"

"We hang out all the time! How are we not close?"

"We do not hang out all the time, and, I don't know. I mean, I guess we are kind of close, in a way, but we're not. I know I'm not making sense but I can't explain it okay?"

"No need to get your knickers in a bunch-"

"See! That's exactly what I mean! We start getting along just fine and then you do something to make me angry!"

"No, you're just overly sensitive and you let yourself get angry at whatever I say."

"Ugh, you're impossible!" Corinne gets up and means to make a dramatic exit, but Sirius holds her back.

"Hold on, I'm sorry alright? Look, I wanted to talk to you about McLaggen."

She looks at him warily. "What about him."

"I'm just not sure that . . ." Sirius hesitates. How does someone tell someone else that the person they're seeing is a prick? Especially when that someone has a short temper, is hardheaded, and would be least likely to listen to him of all people? "I'm not sure that he's the best person for you."

He expected an outburst, but instead she sits and turns her steely gaze on him. "Why not?"

Her calm reaction surprises him. "I don't know how to tell you this, but I wouldn't feel like a good friend if I stood by and watched without saying anything. I know what he's like and let's just say that he isn't the one-woman type."

"So you're telling me that he might be cheating on me." It's more a statement than anything.

"Not might, it's a 'more likely than not'."

"Do you have any proof?"

"No, but-"

"Then thanks for the warning, but I'll take my chances," she says, getting up and leaving.

Sirius stands up too, intending to go after her. "Corinne-"

"I appreciate it Sirius, I do, but Damien isn't like that."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I don't know, I just know. I'll see you around."

She takes off before Sirius has a chance to say anything else. He considers following her but changes his mind. She'd only get annoyed and yell at him. He warned her, now it's up to her to decide if she wants her heart broken or not. He makes his way up to the common room to look for James, Remus, and Peter.

OoOoO

He knows that it's her decision now, but he can't help but try to change her mind. He isn't sure why he cares so much. He just hates seeing people get hurt. Yeah, that must be it.

"What makes you so sure that he's trustworthy?" he asks her for the tenth time.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you," she admits. "We're not that close."

"I'm not going to laugh at you or think you're dumb Corinne, I just want to understand your thought process," _and then dismantle this image you have of him _he adds in his head.

"Okay, fine, but if you so much as smile then I'm done."

She waits for some kind of agreement and Sirius nods.

"Okay," she goes on. "It's kind of hard to explain, but I'll try. He's just . . . so nice, you know? He's so sweet, he says the sweetest things and does the nicest things. He treats me like I'm the only person who exists when I'm with him, he looks at me like I'm beautiful, he goes out of his way to do things for me, he spends so much money on me . . . I . . . I just find it hard to believe that he would go out of his way to do so much for someone he's cheating on."

She's in far worse than Sirius thought. Her entire demeanor changed when she talked about McLaggen. Her eyes were shining, her voice softened, her face flushed . . . convincing her that McLaggen is scum will be much harder than he thought. "Cheaters are some of the 'sweetest' blokes out there because they have to be in order to get the girl," Sirius tells her.

"But why would he go out of his way to be so nice? And the look he gets in his eyes when he looks at me isn't something you can fake."

"He wants to hook you in, so of course he's going to be nice at first. As for the look, it's easy Corinne. Especially for someone as experienced as he is in cheating."

"How would you know?"

"Partly because I know him and partly because that's how I used to be. Who do you think taught me some of what I know?"

"Maybe he used to be that way, but he's changed."

Sirius resists the urge to roll his eyes. "No, he hasn't. Anyone can fake it. Look, I'll prove it."

He rises to his feet and helps her up. When he takes a step closer to her, she takes a step back. "What are you doing?"

"Proving that it's not hard to fake it. Just let me do this, please?"

"Fine, but I draw the line at you trying to kiss me."

He laughs inwardly. As if. He takes a step forward this time and gazes into her eyes until he can sense her discomfort.

"Sirius- what-"

"I'm sorry, never mind what I said," he tells her, looking away. "It was a dumb idea. If you want to believe him, then go ahead."

"Wait, what? You're not going to try to prove me wrong?"

"No, I'm just . . ." he returns his gaze to meet hers. "It's just . . . you're beautiful," he says quietly, running a hand down her cheek. He hears her breath catch and he knows it's working. Just a little further. "I hate seeing you with McLaggen because I want to be with you. I know we always fight, but I don't know how else to be close to you. You're the most amazing person I've met, and the more time I spend with you, the more I fall for you."

He keeps up the eye contact for a few more seconds after that. He knows it worked; she's vulnerable now, running through everything in her mind. Trying to figure it out even though he told her before that he was just trying to prove something to her. If she's like that with him, of course McLaggen will get to her with his genuine act.

He steps away and she blinks, the effect of his proximity wearing off. "See? You're open now, running through everything in your head, analyzing my words, the look in my eyes, the feel of my hand on your skin. No, I know, you won't admit it, but in that moment, you almost believed everything I said."

"Well, it sounded so true," she says quietly, "I mean, the part about us always fighting-"

"That's the secret to all of this, you use parts of the truth."

"And the part about hating seeing me with Damien because you want to be with me? Are you making all of this stuff up about Damien just so-"

He can't help but smirk a little. "Believe me, that was part of the act too. But do you see how easy it is to lie to you Corinne? You're so gullible, you'll believe anything."

She's lost in her own thoughts, too busy going over everything to answer.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. I know the game, and like I said, I learned a lot of it from McLaggen. He taught me how to get into a girl's head, how to read the emotions there. He gave me pointers on how to say the right words, how to get a girl in the mood-"

"Eeew Sirius, that's-"

"Not like that, I learned that on my own," he smirks. "No, seriously though, if you take a girl out to a romantic dinner, do nice things for her, and give her all of your attention, then she's putty in your hands. Trust me, I know how he works. Hell, he even taught me how to know which ones would fall for it and which wouldn't. There are very few who won't fall for it, by the way, so don't feel too bad."

"Maybe he changed Sirius. Look, you're not going to convince me and I won't convince you, but I like him and I'm going to give him a chance. He isn't playing me, and it's not fair that I break it off just because of how he used to be, so until I get proof, I'm going to keep seeing him."

"You won't get proof. Chances are that you'll start getting suspicious and put pieces together, but you won't ever get solid proof. The most you'll get is someone telling you they saw him with someone else, but McLaggen knows how to play this game well, he's been at it for years. He won't slip up."

"Sirius, come on-"

"Why won't you listen to me?"

"Why do you care so much?"

Bugger, why did he care so much? "I don't know," he shrugs. "That's what friends do for each other isn't it? I'd do the same for my other friends, unless it was James cheating on Lily, because James is my best mate, but I'd pummel him and make him tell her, but James would never do that anyway," he rambles at the end.

"You're so random," Corinne laughs. "Thanks for the concern Sirius, but I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

OoOoO

"You're still going out with that tosser?"

"Stop calling him that, Sirius, and yes I'm going out with him. I don't know what it is you have against him."

"You know exactly what I have against him."

"Can we not start this now? Hey, why did Mary go off on Helen this morning in the Grand Hall?"

"Oh, that. Mary and I are a lot alike, we're both very protective of our friends. The idiot girl led Remus on. She always laughed at his jokes and looked for him around the castle, she would giggle and flirt, and the second the poor bugger asks her out, she shoots him down."

"Oh no, that's awful! Some girls are so stupid."

Sirius raises an eyebrow. "Being a little tough on your own sex, aren't you?"

"It's true. We're taught not to be mean, so we become too nice to say anything directly to each other. Instead we say it behind each other's backs, which is actually more mean than saying it directly to the person. When it comes to guys, we think it's too mean to reject a guy so we lead him on until we've let it go too far."

"You did that to Steven."

"I know. I included myself in that. I'm only barely starting to realize that I do it. My new motto will be: 'I'm polite because I say what I think to your face and not behind your back like every other girl in this school'."

"That's perfect . . . if you're trying to write a book."

"Shut up!" I laugh. "I'll have to think of some way to shorten it. As for guys, well I'm going to be honest with them too. That's a little harder though."

"You know, we like it when girls are straightforward with us. Even if it hurts at first, it's better than you leading us on because at least we won't get any more attached at that point."

"The thing with girls is that sometimes we want that attention and even if it's mean to lead the bloke on, stroking our ego is more important to us. It isn't true with everyone, but I've seen it done before."

"With who?"

"Er, well Jenna's sister is like that. Don't ever repeat that to anyone though."

"I won't, I won't. Girls are so much more complicated than I thought! It's a good thing girls chase me."

"Ugh, you're so full of yourself."

"Hey, girls play their games so we have to come up with some games of our own."

"You're atrocious."

"Thanks," he laughs. "Hey, a group of us are getting together after classes today. Do you want to join us?"

"Um, what for?"

"Because friends like to spend time together," he says slowly, as if explaining it to a five year old.

"I know that," she says, shoving him lightly, "I meant, why are you inviting me? I'm not really part of your group."

"Only because you've never tried. Look, I know you don't particularly like Lily, but she's a nice girl. Give her and the others a chance."

"Oh alright. As long as I get to see your gorgeous face," she teases.

"Hmm, I am rather good looking aren't I?"

"Oh sod off!"

He just laughs. "Come on, lunch is almost over and if we're late for Defense, Grant will Avada us."

OoOoO

"Join us for the match today," Sirius tells Corinne.

"Thanks but I'm going with Jenna and the boys- and their girlfriends."

"Oh, with the happy couples? How fun," he grins.

"I know right? Being the seventh wheel is always such a thrill," she laughs. "It's just that they've been complaining that I never spend time with them anymore."

"What? You're always with them!"

"I know! They just don't notice because they're too busy snogging."

"So what, you just sit there and watch them?" he snickers.

"No! I've been spending quite a bit of time studying, and when I'm tired of that, I'm either with you or with the other Ravenclaw girls."

"Oh."

"Oh what?"

"I went out with Kelly last year. I think she rather hates me now."

"Yes, she rather does," Corinne confirms. "You weren't the nicest person back then. She doesn't understand how I can be your friend. It makes for some tense conversations."

"That's rubbish, being my friend shouldn't be a problem."

"Eh, it's a girl thing. Anyway, I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Unless I ditch Transfiguration, which I won't because McGonagall isn't exactly known for leniency is she?"

Corinne laughs. "No, she isn't. Bye Sirius."

"Bye," he says, pleased that this didn't end in fighting.


End file.
